The Adventures of A Saiyan
by Daveion1999
Summary: This story will take off from the ending of Dragonball GT when Goku leaves with Shenron but now a teen(18 years old body wised) ends up In fairytail. But, how will the saiyan reacts when he encounters Freiza's daughter Sagearra. After the battle, what adventure lies ahead for the Saiyan warrior and Fairy Tail as they recruit new guild members and face new foes across the universe.
1. Chapter 1: Goku's New Life

**Hello everyone, basically I'm writing a story about Goku Gt after leaving with Shenron, entering another demension where he encounters the Fairy Tail Guild as he becomes aware that he has been left unconsciousness for the past 10 years. However, after being welcomed into fairytail and going on missions with Natsu and the others, he will soon confront Sagearra who is Freiza's** **daughter as the two will clash in a intense battle. But something is going to happen to Sagearra that's going blow their minds.**

 **Think you can figure it out...**

 **And so, I do not own Dragonball nor Fairytail.**

 **Goku will keep his SSGSS transformation as he will become SSGSS 2, SSGSS3, and SSGSS 4.**

 **The fifth transformation will be a mystery.**

 **Anyways, here goes Chapter 1**

* * *

After telling his friends and family goodbye, Goku Gt riding along with Shenron appears high above the clouds.

"Shenron, your back feels warm" Goku said softly as he gently fell off to sleep.

Appearing higher and higher, the dragon balls were glowing as one by one, each ball entered certain parts of the saiyan's body.

"Until we meet again, Farewell Goku" Shenron replied reaching the peak of space, disappearing along with Goku as they couldn't be seen nowhere in this very universe.

10 years later...

Waking up, Now a teenager again, Goku looked around to find himself in a bed in the recovering room.

Goku: "Wow how did I ended up here?"

Jumping off the comfy bed, Goku exited the room to find a young woman with white long hair.

"Why hi, I'm glad to see you finally awake, the master can finally see you now" The woman said with a smile.

"Huh, what's going on here?" Goku asked confused.

"10 years ago, master found you completely unconscious inside of a forest on his way back from a council meeting, he brought you here as we all pitched in to a very close eye on you, we didn't know when you was going to awaken or was you completely out of it, but now since you are up, I think it's about time you go and see him now" The women replied.

"Ok I will, may I please have your name?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Oh, forgive my manners, my name is Mirajane" Mirajane replied while doing a friendly bow.

"I am Son Goku, thanks for watching over me Mirajane" Goku said returning the bow

Mira with a cheerful smile said, "Oh please, call me Mira".

"Well alright, so where will I find the master?" Goku asked while rubbing his head.

"he's upstairs in his office, take the path south and head east" She replied.

"Ok, thanks for the advice Mira" Goku said with a grin as he headed in the direction Mirijane was given him.

"No problem Goku" Mira responded as she was heading back to the bar.

Inside the master's office...

"Well now, I see you have fully awaken, I never thought I'll see the day" Said the Master as his arms were crossed.

Goku: "So...where exactly am I Master..."

"Makarov" Master aided.

"If you won't mind sharing sir" The Saiyan said while giving a freindly bow.

"Ur in Fairytail" .

"Fairytail...you mean fairy with tails?" The Saiyan asked looking confused.

Makarov:"Hehehe, no not that my boy, ur inside one of the powerful guilds in Earth Land known as Fairytail".

Goku: "If you don't mind sir, what is a guild and what is Earth Land.."

"Earthiland is basically the planet ur living on my boy, and guild is consist of powerful wizards which is spread out all over the world" The Master explained.

"Oh I see.." The Saiyan responded.

In Goku's Mind: Shenron must of sent me into another dimension, thank the stars that it's at a place where I can face powerful warriors and meet new friends, but most of all, is there anything here good to eat.

Makarov: "So Goku, when I found you, I felt a strange power in you..."

Returning back to his senses,

Goku: "Huh, you did"

"Yes, if I may ask, do you mind sharing to me what happened that day that caused you to be wiped out for a decade?" The Master Asked.

"Well sir...after I left with a magical dragon named Shenron, I have fallen asleep, but now I wake up to appearing a teenager again" Goku replied, leaving off that he's a Saiyan along with being from another demension as he felt that the time wasn't right.

"What!, don't tell me your a dragon slayer too!?" The Master blurted out with curiosity.

"Dragon what..." Goku wondered.

Makarov: "Never mind that, But the power I sensed from you the day when I found you up to now is amazing, never before have I sensed power like this before"

Goku:"Really?"

"Yes, which is why I being meaning to ask, do you feel like joining the Fairytail guild, we could really use someone like you on our side" The Master said with a stern face.

"Why by all means, of course" The saiyan warrior responded, accepting the invatation as the two shock hands.

"Nice to have you aboard, now then let's go" The Master Said with a whole new expression as he jumped off his desk.

"Go where?" Goku asked looking confused.

"To meet the others, they will be pleased to see you" The Master aided as they approached the stairs.

Heading downstairs..

Natsu: "YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP ICE PRINCESS" Gray: "OR ELSE WHAT FLAME BRAIN"

Natsu: "IM WARNING YOU POPSICLE STICK"

Gray: "OH YEA ASH BREATH, WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT"

Natsu: "IM GOING TURN YOU INTO ASHES"

"WELL here they go again" Cana said as she was drinking a bucket of beer.

"They need to start acting like a real man" Elfman said as he had his arms crossed.

"Must that always do this" Lucy said while sitting by the bar.

"Well, Fire and ice don't get along to well" chuckled Happy.

Suddenly...

*SPLAT*

The master stomped on Natsu with his huge Feet and pushed Gray over against the wall, getting everyone's attention.

"Now if there are no more interruptions, I would like to introduce another member in the fairy-tail guild" The Master said as everyone was facing their eyes towards them.

Master: "Remember the little Boy who was found 10 years ago in the forest miles away from the guild"

Macao:"Why to think of it yes.."

Elfman:"How can a man forget"

Natsu:"Spill it gramps"

"Well he's alive and well, meet Goku the newest member of Fairytail" The Master said with excitement as the Saiyan then revealed himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Goku and it would be a pleasure joining you all" Goku said as everyone greeted the saiyan into the family.

"Goku if u don't mind, head over to the bar to receive the fairytail stamp" The master said as Goku nodded.

At the Bar stand...

"Goku, where would you like your stamp" Mira asked.

"Ummm, I would prefer it on my left upper shoulder, oh and can it match the color of my attire?" Goku asked as Mirijane nodded planting the logo in Blue.

"Thanks Mira, so just wondering, what are those on the board over there?" Wondered Goku looking at the chart filled with tons of papers.

"You welcome, and those are missions given for every member in the guild, complete each one earns you jewels and other rewards, the higher the mission, the higher the stakes" replied Mira making Goku excited.

"Alright, let's see here" Goku said heading over to the board as he picked up a mission*defeat the king of all beast to save the men in the forest, rewards: 1,000,000 Jewels*

"Ok, I'll do this one" Said the Saiyan with excitement as he grabbed the paper sheet.

"Now Goku, this requires a team participation" Mira said.

"No thanks, that won't be necessary" the Saiyan replied shocking everyone in the guild.

"Don't you understand, that's not like a fight with a werewolf, your dealing with a beast that is capable of destroying the day lights out of you" Gray said.

"I got this, trust me, I will be back in a flash" the Saiyan responded as he raced out of the guild and charged for the forest.

"Man if he survives I got to challenge him to a duel! Anyways, so Lucy, ready for our first team mission" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

"Yea I guess, I can't believe you two got me into this" Lucy said with a depressed look on her face as Team Natsu exited the guild.

Flying high in the sky...

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day of joining a guild filled with powers warriors, well a few I guess would be considered powerful, but man it's great to be alive and well ehehehe" chuckled Goku as suddenly something went through his mind:

*10 years ago... In fairytail

"QUICK TO THE RECOVERY ROOM!" The master yelled as he along with a younger Macao and Wakabee were carrying Goku into the hospital bed.

"MY Goodness, he is still alive and well, and didn't think someone with his condition would last that long" Macao said.

"So you found him in a forest master?" Wakabee Asked.

"Yes, but to be honest, I didn't think he would make it, he was so helpless lying on the ground, but let's have faith my children that he will come back alive, it may not be today, or tommorrow, but one of these days he will be returned unto us" The master responded.

"How, not to be harsh but are you sure master that he will come back alive, I mean nobody has ever survived a crisis that could keep a child out for this long" Macao wondered.

Master: "Macao, we always aim for the impossible not just the possible, have faith along with the rest of us that our dear friend here will come back alive one day, please don't give up hope, there is still always a way for anything and absolutely everything when we put our minds into it. Don't worry, he will be fine.

End of flashback.

"Amazing, I know it seamed like a day to me, but somehow I'm receiving memories a piece of a time, Interesting..." Thinking Goku as he sensed power levels coming from a town below him.

Descending down in the town, Goku saw a group of policemen aiming their weapons in many and all directions.

Goku: "Pardon me sir, I'm from fairytail and I am here to defeat the monsters you were saying that were causing harm to your city"

"Why yes, thanks for the help, the monsters are east as they continuing destroying buildings and people for their own amusement, if you can clear them,we will add a extra bonus with a total of 3,000,000 Jews" said The captain of the police team.

"Don't worry, I got this covered, they won't hurt anymore innocent people. Not while I'm around" The Saiyan responded as he charged with auper speedto a nearby forest but raced back to the officials.

"Which way is east again?" Goku asked as the policemen sweat-dropped.

"That way" The captain responded pointing to the right.

"Ok, thanks a lot. Now then" Goku said as he charged again with super speed towards the direction the captain sent him.

30 seconds later...

Destroy MONSTERS, DONT LET NOT ONE HUMAN LIVE, BHAHAHAHA" laughed the Leader of the monsters evivly, his name was Darton.

Before the monsters had time to interact with any human, hundreds came pummeling down to the point where not one was left spared.

"WHAT, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" The leader shouted angrily when he turned to see a teen with a tail sticking out wearing blue and orange clothing.

"What, don't tell me you defeated all of them single handedly" Darton said.

"So you are the one responsible for the lives of innocent people" Goku responded while entering his turtle hermit fighting stance.

"Why of course, I've wiped out a total of 5 cities, and no one is going get in my way to destroy this one, not even you monkey boy" Dartonsaid as he charged for the Saiyan.

"With my monstrous strength, BEAST SUPER PUNCH!" The leader of the monsters yelled as he successfully connected a punch to the saiyan's jaw, but it didn't have any effect on the saiyan warrior as Goku looked at the beast with a angered expression on his face.

Darton: "What, that didn't even leave a scratch!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Goku shouted as his ki the shoot up to unexpected heights, throwing Darton against many of trees throughout the forest.

Appearing behind him in less than a millisecond, Goku landed a powerful karate chop on the beasts neck, completely knocking him out cold.

"Your reign of destroying the lives of peace loving people are over Darton" Goku said while lifting him up.

Sensing the police men, Goku used instant transmission to teleport Inside of the city, appearing in Front of them.

"WHAT UR BACK, AND WITH THE LEADER OF THE MONSTERS!" The policemen shouted with shock expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, they weren't even a challenge ehehehe, but anyways you may want to handle this guy before he wakes up that is" Goku said with a serious expression.

"Why yes of course, men" spoke the captain of the team as they cuffed Dalton preparing to send him to the magic counsel.

"Thanks a lot Goku, without you there's no telling what would of happened" The captain responded.

"It was no biggie really, it was a little too easy". Goku said with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Well here you go, the 3,000,000 Jewels" said the captain *giving 3,000,000 Jews*.

"Thanks a lot, really you guys didn't have to do this" The Saiyan replied.

"No, please keep it, it's our way for saying thanks, u have became our hero in this town so please come back and visit us sometime" said the captain as Goku smiled

"You got it sir, pleasure helping you" Goku responded while ascending into the air.

"AMAZING HE CAN FLYYY!" The Men shouted as Goku chucked while blasting off into the air.

From a distance...

"How did a sayian come to this dimension!" Said a mysterious voice when suddenly, a figure came out from the bushes with an scounter. It was no other than a tyrant, as she was known to be Freiza's daughter Sagearra in her teenage years"they age slower than humans".

"Dad didn't destroy every sayian like he said he did, oh well, let's see if it's time to return to the ship to report about this" Sagearra said as she pressed the button her scounter, calling her fellow servants.

"Yes princess Sagearra" said the commander from another demension.

"Listen, I need to get in contact with my dad, is he there" Sagearra demanded.

"No princess Sagearra, Freiza has been defeated" The commander replied as Sagearra with a shocked expression on her face as she looked hopelessness up in the sky.

"Defeated, How, and by who, Tell me now!" Sagearra Shouted as the commander along with the others were blown back by the outburst.

"Whoa calm down princess, Freiza was defeated and killed by a Sayian known as kakorat, they mostly go but his Earth name known as Goku". Said the commander.

"Goku huh, a sayian defeated my father, what a disgrace" Sagearra responded.

"And King Cold and lord Cooler was also defeated by a saiyan as well, we have no clues or evidence to tell who was the one who have killed them, but if it was my guess it would have to be kakorat" said the commander as Sagearra couldn't help but burst out in tears knowing that her grandad, uncle, and father are all dead.

"I'm sorry princess. If there's anything I can do, just let me know" said the commander with a sad expression on his face,

*wiping her tears*Sagearra:"Tell me, if the saiyan is Kakorat, then he must be Bardock and Gine's child am I right"

Commander: "Why yes, some say he looks just like Bardock other than the mark on his face"

"Well it looks like I found him, I'm going to confront and also defeat him for my family's sake" Sagearra said as she was viewing the path Goku was taking.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The commanders asked as he was ready for any command given.

"Yes, open up to pathway between demensions" Sagearra ordered as the commander nodded, hitting the switch as it shot a colorful lazer, punching a hole between demensions.

You are free to travel now Princess" said The commander.

"Thanks for all your help, but you all are no more use to me" the princess responded as she charged up a purple super energy ball.

"What! What do you mean!" Barked the commander.

Sagearra: "This is goodbye, if all of you couldn't protect them as true soldiers, then you all will face execution".

"No you can't..."the commander was speachless as Sagearra smirked, throwing the energy ball at the spaceship causing a Huge explosion as it destroyed the portal and the ship to nothing but ashes.

"I Always wanted to do that" chuckled the princess evilly as she paused and looked at the path Goku was taken.

"Kakorat, I will make you pay for destroying my family's legacy" Sagearra declared as she headed off in another path.

30 minutes later... Back in fairytail...

"WHAT, NO WAY!" Gray yelled in shock.

"Yeah, it was kind of easy, I was really hoping for a challenge ehehehe" laughed Goku while the others had a shocked expression on their face.

Gray: "But how could a single human take out hundreds of monsters, I mean I know Erza and the other s-class wizards could do it, but this one took them out and made it back in less than a hour".

"So Mira, is there anything here good to eat, I'm starving" Goku said while crunching his stomach.

"Sure, how many plates of food would you like?" Asked Mirajane.

"20 dozen please" Goku responded as everyone sweat-dropped.

After a half of hour on intense eating,

Seeing the amount of food the sayian could eat, they begin questioning if he really is a human.

Suddenly...

Natsu's team is back as Lucy depressed headed her way to the bar.

"I can't believe this, All That Money Gone!" Screamed Lucy covering her face while sitting at the bar.

Goku: "Huh, what's the matter Lucy"

Happy: "She's just upset that we didn't receive 2,000,000 Jews Goku"

"Yeah, we couldn't of taken his money like that, he and his wife was a poor family Lucy" Reminded Natsu with a grin.

"I know, but I have to pay 70,000 jewels every month for rent you know" Lucy replied with a sad expression on her face.

"Would it make u feel better if I gave u half of my award money," Goku said with a smile *handing her 1,500,000 Jewels*

"Really, that would be great! Thanks a lot Goku u just saved my life!" Lucy said with a shocked and happy expression * receiving the jewels*

"Speaking of Jewels, were u able to defeat all those monsters single handedly" Natsu said becoming excited.

"Yep, it wasn't even a challenge though, It was too easy Natsu" Goku said looking disappointed.

"Fight Me Goku!, I'm all fired up now" Natsu said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"SURE, let's see what your capable of Natsu" Goku replied as he jumped from off his seat entering his turtle hermit stance.

Natsu: "Keep in mind, I'm not holding back just because your a newcomer"

Goku: "I wouldn't have it another way, now then, let's begin".

* * *

 **Well that's it for Chapter 1, Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Dragon Slayer vs Saiyan

**Hello again, im just giving an update of the Story as I will include Erza and Mirajane in having** **some love interest for Goku along with Sagearra.**

 **So here's Chapter 2, It will focus on the fight between Goku and Natsu as the saiyan will soon be receiving four training partners.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hold up!, the two of you take this outside" said the Master as Natsu and Goku looked at each other with a smirk as they headed outside with the whole guild following behind. Even Gray showed up to see the power of the saiyan warrior.

"You can do it Natsu!" Happy yelled as he was cheering Natsu while everyone was gathering around the battle arena.

"Don't worry little buddy I won't lose to this newcomer" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

In Goku's mind while entering his turtle hermit stance: *Even though I sense a low power level coming from him, still, never underestimate your opponents, he probably may just be hiding his full strength*

"Begin" said the Master as Natsu was surrounding himself with a fiery aura.

"Ready or not, here I come, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouted as his fist full of fire was caught by Goku.

Goku's mind: *maybe not...*

"You got to be kidding" Natsu said with a shocked expression as he looked up at Goku to see his eyes connected with his.

"Come on, that can't be all u got Natsu" Goku said as he squeezed Natsu's fist and tossed him on the other side.

"Oh yeah..." *putting his hands to his mouth* "FIRE DRAGON ROOOOARRRR" Natsu screamed as a Hugh wave of fire was shooting forward towards the sayian warrior.

*Crowd*

"Yep that's Natsu for u"

"Can't believe he overdid it, poor guy"

"Hopes he's not dead"

In The Master's Mind: "Goku, Natsu may have them fooled but not me, the power I sensed from you was outstanding, try not to kill the boy".

The smoke cleared down as everyone looked with shocked expression to see Goku with no scratch or bruise mark with his arms crossed.

"WHAT, not even a scratch!, and your clothes are still in one piece, u really are something else" Natau said becoming more exictied while looking with anxious eyes.

"Hehehe" Goku chuckled as he then pointed his left hand at Natsu generating a small energy ball.

Natsu: "What!"

*Crowd*

"What kind of Magic is that!"

"It looks like it couldn't do that much damage"

"I should be recording this.."

"Now it's my turn" Goku said as the small energy ball was now bigger than the sayian's hand.

"Bring it on" Natsu said entering his fighting stance.

Goku: "Haaaa!"

The blue ball was now being shot straight at Natsu as he dodged the energy blast with ease.

"Ha, that can't be all u got" Natsu said as Goku pointed behind him.

Turning around, Natsu did not have enough time to even think as the energy blast hit him head on, causing a small explosion near the guild.

"NATSU!" Everyone yelled.

"It's ok, he's still alive, I can still since his energy" Goku said as the crowd looked passed the smoke to find Natsu still standing, but with a lot of bruises.

"Your power is something else, but are you good at hand to hand combat" Natsu said as he then was generating fire in both of his hands.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself" Goku replied with a small smirk as the two clashed head on.

Natsu was throwing many punches as Goku countered most of his attacks with striking moves of his own, to only find Natsu being able to dodge them with very fast movements.

"I have to admit, your strength is incredible" Natsu said while trying his best to block Goku's attacks.

"Thanks, yours ain't bad yourself, but let's kick it up a notch" Goku said as Natsu was looking confused.

"You mean to tell me you wasn't even try.." Before the fire dragon slayer could finish, *POW* Natsu got hit face first with a super powerful god fist from Goku that sent him crashing through the guild walls.

The crowd and the master both looked stunned by this as they were left speechless.

Goku while scratching his head: "hope I didn't overdid ehehehe"

It was a matter of time until Natsu returned with a Hugh bump on the side of his left check.

Goku: "Well now, it's seems ur still able to move"

Breathing heavily...

"It looks like I have no choice, I'm going all out" said Natsu generating Hugh flames in both of his hands.

Master: "Natsu don't do it, you'll destroy the whole guild!"

Hearing this... "destroy the whole guild huh, just what are you up to Natsu" wondered Goku as he watched as the flames were becoming bigger and bigger.

Natsu: "Alright, here goes nothing!"

Master: "Everyone! Take cover!"

Natsu: "When two become one!"*combining his hands together to form a even more powerful fire*

Goku :"What is this..."

FLAME EXPLOSION!" Natsu screamed as a Hugh fire ball was heading straight for the sayian warrior.

Standing in the same spot, Goku stretched both of his arms out as he concentrated his energy while the fire ball was steady approaching him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku Screamed as the fire ball exploded high up in Earthiland's atmosphere.

After everything cooled down, everyone couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Goku still standing as Natsu was in the breaking point of collapsing.

Natsu: "But how, you should of at least took some damage from that, I threw everything I had into that attack".

"Well now, I guess Its time for me to show u a little of my power, but be careful, the power I possess, can cause a rip in time itself" said Goku catching everyone's attention.

*crowd*

"Power"

"What is he talking about"

"Beats me"

"What you think master..."

"Power that can cause a rip in the dimension, just what are you hiding Goku" wondering the master in his thinking position.

"Ur bluffing, ain't no way a regular person like u can cause a rip in time itself" Natsu said while trying to keep from falling.

"Hehe, you will see, watch carefully" Goku replied as all eyes were focused on him.

Grasping both of his fists and slowly admitting white aura, the rocks were floating as Goku was getting ready to let out his battle cry.

Natsu and the others looked helpless as they could only picture what could happen next.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed charging up his ki, the earth was shaking, the winds were heavy, and the waves were Gigantic.

Pushing out more power then before, the winds were become like twisters as many rocks and boulders came falling down from the sky.

"This power, and to think he was bluffing" Thought Natsu while covering his face with one eye open as he was being pushed back by the winds.

"What a power, that's what a true mans power...FEELS LIKE!" Elfman shouted as everyone except for the master and Mira were being pulled away by the heavy winds.

"If he don't stop this now, the whole country will be wiped out!, but still, with this power, it can be greater than Gildarts, what a battle would it be if these two warriors faced each other," Thought the master with a stern expression.

"You know, I can see the fear in ur eyes Natsu" Goku said as the earth was still shaking.

Looking with a scared expression, "I don't know what to say, your power is far pass my own, I couldn't even leave a scratch on you" Natsu said as he grabbed his fist and threw it to the ground.

Letting out a few tears..."I surrender" said the fire dragon slayer catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu...Surrender" happy said with a scared expression.

"Unbelievable, with just a battle cry, Goku made flame-brain give up, how is that even possible" Gray wondered.

Goku let out a small smile as he stopped charging his ki, the winds went back to normal, the waves flowing peaceful, and the planet stopped shaking.

"And the winner is Goku!" The master blurted out as everyone still had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Natsu, your power is amazing, if I wasn't in my right mind, you probably would have done some crucial damage" Goku said as Natsu still was facing the ground.

"You know Natsu, you remind me a lot of myself" Goku said catching everyone's attention.

"How, I'm not even half the man you are..." Natsu replied as his face was still facing the ground.

"Well, we both love to fight, eat, and goof off a lot ehehehe" Goku chuckled as he offered his hand to Natsu.

Accepting the hand shake... Everyone celebrated the end of the fight with a big party back at the fairytail Guild with cheers for both competitors, music, and plenty of food.

From a distance.

"No wonder he was able to beat my father, uncle, and grandfather with such ease, and that wasn't even his full power. I guess I have to do some training before I face him" Sagearra said to herself as she made her way to space for extreme training.

Few hours later...

In the guild...

"I'm going beat you next time Goku, I'm going train to become stronger so I can have my rematch" Natsu said.

"Aye sir" aided happy.

"Ok, I would love to fight against you again" Goku replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, The Master and Gray decided to join them in their conversation.

"Goku, never before have I seen power like that before in my life" Said the master.

"Yeah, and you made flame brain cry for his mommie" Laughed Gray.

Natsu:"Do you want to go Popsicle stick"

Gray:"Oh hush up flame-brain I was only kidding"

Natsu:"I don't care if you were counting sleep, you overgrown..."

Splat!

Master stepped on both Natsu and Gray".

"Hahahaha, anyway thanks, being a long time since I let that much energy out and boy did it feel good, if I didn't no any better, I would say if felt similar to that of godly ki" Goku said.

Master curious: "I've being meaning to ask, what kind of magic do you use, I never seen anything like it before in my life". Gray and Natsu stopped fighting as they were also wondering the same thing.

Goku: "Well, consider my magic Ki"

Master: "Ki, wait don't tell me, isn't that your life force!"

"Yes, but you see, if you have it under control, you can use it for many different things, for example, flying, energy blasts, greater strength, and many more limitations" Goku explained.

"So is it a magic where anybody can learn from?" Gray asked approaching Goku.

"Why yes of course, but if you are willing to learn, then you must be willing to face the training that comes your way" replied Goku.

"Cool!, I want to learn, will you train me Goku?" Asked Natsu becoming exictied.

Goku: "Well.."

"And don't forget about me, if flame-brain going to learn then so am I" Gray said as the two rivals gave a thumbs up for the first time in history.

Goku: "Well alright I can teach you guys the way to use ki, but be sure to..."

"WAIT, DONT FORGET ABOUT ME" Lucy yelled as she raced over to Natsu along with Levy.

"You girls too" Goku said.

"Yes, if we can train to be strong like you, than I can fight more alongside my team" Levy said as her expression resembled determination.

"Well, I guess it's ok then, I'm glad I see you all want to learn the use of ki to fight for what is right, sure I'll train you guys" Goku said as everyone jumped up with joy.

"So when can we train, I'm all fired up now" Natsu said.

"I have to agree with flame-brain on this one" Gray replied.

"We can train now, but first, everyone hold hands" Goku said as his students were doing as they were told.

Natsu held Lucy's hand, Lucy held Levy's hand, levy held gray's hand.

That's great, now Natsu, with your other hand, grab my shoulders Ok" Goku said.

"Yes Sensei" Natsu as he grabbed on to Gokus left shoulder.

Goku: "Perfect..." *using instant transmission to teleport near the saiyan's house in a wasteland.

"Wow, I didn't know u can teleport too, ur just full of surprises" said Natsu as Goku had a smile on his face.

"When did you have time to build a house?" Asked Gray

"with help of a friend of mine" Goku said with agrin.

flashback:

"Hey shenron before we go can we make one more stop?" Asked Goku as shenron nodded.

Heading over to bulma's house, Dr. Briefs gave his goodbyes to Goku as he gave him a capsule that can pop out a two-story house. When briefs turned around to pick up a piece of equipment that fell from off the counter, Dr. Briefs turned around to find That Goku has disappeared. Not worrying about too much, Dr. Briefs contuined his research.

End of Flashblack.

"Before we began, I want to know, why do each one of you want to do this training activity?" Goku asked while looking at his students.

"Sensei, I want to do this to become a better dragon slayer, since it worked out for you, then it can work out for me too, plus I want another shot against you!" Natsu said confidently.

"I like that fighting spirit of yours Natsu, you really do remind me a lot of myself" Goku replied which made Natsu grin even more.

"I want to train to be able to use ki with my ice magic to become stronger then I ususal am, and I'm going to regret saying this but I also want the opportunity to face you Master Goku" Gray said bowing to his Master.

"Well ok, your power level may skyrocket with the use of ki and ice magic together so I can't wait to face you!" Goku said with excitment as Gray had a wider smirk on his face.

"I want to train to be able to fight more alongside my Celestial Spirits, and also I want to be able to be independent once and a while" Lucy said with her arms crossed.

"That's very good Lucy, I admire that very much, with this training exercise you will gladly be able to fight alongside your spirits in battle, you can believe that" Goku replied as Lucy had a brighter smile on her face.

"I want to train to become a skilled fighter and be able to defend myself, I also wanted to train to be able to increase my word magic power" Levy said.

"Very good, Levy, It's great to learn how to defend yourself, and I hope the use of ki will help accomplish your magic goals" Goku replied as Levy smiled with a blush on her face.

"Now then, since I sense that you guys ain't using this for evil purposes, for our first training, Natsu, gray, Lucy, and levy, I'm going test you all in your defense and speed to improve your agility, I'm going be trying to shoot energy blast at you, your goal is to dodge them while running.

"Peace of cake" natsu said with his arms folded

"Simply I suppose" Gray said with his shirt off

"Ok Lucy you can do this" encouraging Lucy to herself

"Ok, if it will improve my stats" Levy said.

"On your Mark, get set, Go!" Goku shouted as everyone were racing south.

Shooting multiple ki blast, Natsu and Gray were barely dodging them, but were doing better than the girls as they found it impossible to dodge them all.

"You guys doing good, keep it up and I may just kick it up to the next level" said Goku causing the 4 students to do be a little frightened.

"ICE MAKE SHEILD" Gray said as everyone snuck inside the sheild.

Levy: "Ok so here's the plain we..."

Bang!

The shield evaporated with the ki blast, causing everyone to scream while running away from the blasts.

"Even though this may seem crazy, I'm having a lot of fun here" Natsu said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you flame-brain this is actually a fun activity" Gray responded.

"Easy for you to say!" Lucy and Levy screamed while running, hiding, and ducking from the ki blasts.

After a half an hour...

"Natsu and Gray, you two did great, keep it up and your agility would steady improve", Goku said as Natsu and Gray gave each other a thumbs up while chuckling.

"Lucy and Levy, you two did good for the first training exercise, I'm sure that if we work harder on your movements, you can out-win the boys in no time", Goku said as the girls smiled at each other while giving high fives.

"Now then, for our next training exercise, 10 laps around the city", Goku said as Natsu and Gray were getting fired up with Lucy and Levy sweat-dropping.

"WHAT! 10 LAPS AROUND THE CITY!" Lucy Screamed.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE" Lecy screamed.

"That's the thing about it, always expect the unexpected" Gray said while cracking his knuckles.

"Speaking of unexpected, no one is allowed to use magic, only depend on your body strength and limitations" Goku said which made the other three students mad at Gray Fullbuster.

"Hehe my bad" Gray said as he picked up a head-start with the others chasing right behind him.

"Ehehehe..." Laughed Goku as he followed them along the path.

Meanwhile back in Fairytail.

"ERZA IS COMING" Loke yelled as he raced back inside the guild.

"ERZA!" Everyone shouted as they begin shaking with fear in their positions.

"Quick, get in your places!" Macao yelled as they were hearing footsteps coming one at a time.

Soon enough, a young woman with red scarlet hair, brown eyes, an armor resembling a knight appeared with a gigantic tooth in her possessions.

Back to the training exercise...

"Come on guys, you got this, just 8 1/2 laps to go" Goku said as the students were falling helplessly on the ground.

"I'm sorry Master Goku, but my legs are killing me" Gray replied as he felt like his legs were going to explode.

"No thought about it Sensei, can we rest for the day" Natsu responded as he felt his legs going to sleep.

The girls were so tired of running that they couldn't even speak.

"Sure we can, I have to say that you four are making progress, being able to run over a full lap around the city, now I can design weighed equipment for you all to wear" Goku said with a smile.

"Weighed equipment huh, sounds cool!" Natsu shouted with excitment.

"Equipment!, not to be a party pooper but I usual don't keep my clothes on very much, I can hardly tell if they are even off" Gray said as Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahaha, no worries, I can create weighted wristbands similar to mind for you, that way if you take your clothes off, the wristbands will handle the rest" Goku said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Master Goku" Gray said doing a ninja bow.

"Don't worry girls I haven't forgotten about you, I'll be providing the two of you with training equipment, that way you be able to handle the training sessions far better than the original clothing you have on" Goku said.

"Well that would sure help a lot, thank you Sensei" replied Levy.

"Yes, thanks a lot, I can sure fight alongside with my spirits" responded Lucy.

"Good, buts it's going take me time to find the right equipment for each one of you so don't get angry or upset if I don't have them presented in time" Goku responded as his students nodded.

"Well then, let's get back to fairytail, I'm sure everyone is waiting" Said the Saiyan warrior as his students held hands with Natsu grabbing on to his left shoulder.

"Alright, let's go" Goku said as in an instant, they vanished out of sight.

Appearing in Fairytail...

"Man, that teleportation magic of yours always get me" Gray said as he looked amazed.

"I kind of enjoy it, at least I don't have to worry about getting on them death traps you call vehicles" Natsu replied with his arms crossed.

Lucy and Levy just looked at each other and then laughed with Goku and gray joining in.

"Natsu!, Gray!" Yelled a feminine voice as the two were shivering.

Goku turned around as he saw a women with long red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Erza, it's just me and my pal Natsu here" Gray said.

"Yeah, me and Gray are best buds" Said Natsu as Goku and Lucy raised their eyebrow.

"But I thought you two were fighting each other when I first saw you..."

Gray: "Shhhh."

Natsu: "Shut it man!"

"Huh, that voice, no it can't be" Erza said shocked as she saw Goku standing by the ice and fire Mage.

"Ur alive..." Erza said.

"Why yes I am, you must be the one named Erza I heard so much about. si I was wondering when can we sparr, I want to see your strength in person" Goku said with his saiyian instincts kicking in.

Gray: "Yea you should of saw him Erza, he made flame-brain surrender without even trying"

Natsu: "Why you.."

Before Natsu could say anything...

"I shall accept your challenge" Erza replied with a small smile.

The whole guild was silenced as they heard nothing but the breeze of thin air.

It wasn't long before Erza broke the silence: "But it will have to wait for now, as for you Natsu and Gray, pack your things and meet me at the train station tomorrow morning soon as the sun rises."

"Aye sir" both of them replied at the same time.

"And as for you" Erza said pointing at Goku, "be careful what you wish for, when we return I expect a good fight so don't underestimate me"

"Ok, if you insist" chuckled Goku while rubbing his head.

"I know, how bout a simple bet" Mirajane said catching everyone's attention.

"What a fine idea Mira, if I win, then you must share everything about your past to everyone in the guild". Erza said as Goku smiled with his eyes closed.

"Ok, but if I win, you must do exactly what I say, no matter how embarrassing" Goku said as Ersa looked shocked by this statement.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal, I bid you farewell Goku" Erza replied leaving the guild to head to her place to pack up her things.

"Well this match should be interesting, this may be the fight of the century" Gray said with his arms crossed.

"No way, are they really going through this" Macao said as his expression resembled fear.

"It should be fun to watch, but let's not tell master about this or otherwise his head will pop off" thought wakabee.

"Ehehehe" chuckled Goku as something then came to his mind...

Flashback:

8 years ago...

Erza as a child stood by Goku's bed side as she was keeping a close eye on him.

Heading into the nursey side, Makorav entered to find Erza.

"Erza, what are you doing in hear, shouldn't you be with Gray and Mira on a mission" Makorav said as Erza still was keeping a close eye on the sayian.

"Yes Master, I just feel..." With tears coming out of her eyes, "horrible to see him like this, I wish that there was something I could do to bring him back alive" Erza cried as she covered her face with her hands.

*Patting Erza on the back* "There, there, Erza, even though there is nothing else we can do for him, everything will still turn out fine, trust me, he will come back to his senses one day, but now, all we can do is hope for the best" said The master as he looked sad to see Goku still in his unconsciousness states as it have been 3 weeks since he was found in the forest.

"Yes master, but when I get the chance, I'm going to watch him everyday to see if he is ok, after all, deep in my heart, if it was me laying in that bed unconscious, I know he will do the same for me", said Erza as the two hugged while sharing tears.

End of flashback..

"Amazing..." Goku said to himself as he caught everyone's attention.

"Amazing...what's amazing?" Natsu asked as Goku came back to his senses.

"Oh nothing, by the way I'll see you guys later, there are a couple of things I need to sort out" Goku replied as he held his hands on his finger, using instant transmission as he vanished in thin air.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 2, Chapter 3 shall arrive shortly.**


	3. The Saiyan and the lightning Slayer

**Here is chapter 3 guys,**

 **I would of finished a lot sooner but I got sick over the week and plus there's school so yea.**

 **So anyways this chapter will focus on Goku heading on a secret quest with Laxus while Erza and the others head on their special mission.**

 **The reason why I'm not adding Goku in the Lullaby arc Is because I don't want it to sound similar to others and I want it to creative.**

 **As for Sagearra, with many people wondering why I have Sagearra showing love interest for Goku since Sagearra is the daughter of Frieza.**

 **Only a few really knows what is going to happen involving this so I'm giving out clues once every other chapter to see what you all come up with.**

 **Now back to chapter 3:**

 **While Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy left early that morning, Goku decides to join Laxus on his quest while the rest of the thunder league remained behind.**

 **What will the Saiyan warrior learn about Laxus...**

* * *

 **Happy: The Saiyan and The Lightning Dragon Slayer.**

Soon enough as the sun was risen, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were packed and ready as they saw Erza arriving with a Huge wagon full of luggages.

"WILL THAT EVEN BE NECESSARY" Shrieked Lucy looking puzzled.

Happy: "Aye"

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray yelled with angry expressions on there face while approaching the Titania.

Natsu: "I will not team up with shirt-less boy over there"

Gray: "Oh yeah, well I wouldn't have it any other way, at least my hair isn't pink"

Getting angrier

Natsu: "What did you say striper"

Gray: "I made it perfectly clear, you should of just payed attention"

Natsu: "do you want to go top-less freak"

Gray: "Ill turn you into ice..."

Bang!

Erza smacked both their heads together while in her thinking position.

"You know how I feel about the two of you fighting" Erza stated as she noticed a scared Lucy standing by Happy.

Meanwhile back at the guild...

"9,991, 9,992, 9,993, 9,994" Goku said continuously while doing his push-ups.

Wakabee feeling sweat dripping from his face: "Think you can do that Macao?"

Macao: "Oh yeah.. of course...I probably may be out of it by 10"

"And 10,000, man I'm feeling all worked up for another mission" Goku said, cooling down by doing some minor stretches.

Heading over to the board...

"Wow, here's one flashing yellow lights" The Saiyan said with an excited expression on his face as he grabbed the mission and held it carefully.

"It says here...*HELP, LAXUS!*"

At the bar...

"Well hi Goku, up for another mission I see, what will it be this time" Mirajane said with a cheerful smile.

"Well I came upon this mission request, it won't stop flashing yellow lights and it says: *HELP, LAXUS* he must be in serious danger" Goku explained a little confused.

Grabbing the mission

"Goku, this mission is only specialized for Laxus" Mirajane replied.

"Oh I see now, so who is Laxus?" Goku asked when all of a sudden a loud struck of what resembled lighting came down from the second floor to the first as it revealed a young man with blonde spiky strands, a scar shaped as a lightning bolt on his right eye, brown coat with fur, green pants, and magic headphones.

"So I'm guessing that's him" Goku whispered as Mira had a expression on her face that didn't quite look so exciting.

Laxus: "Well, so the rumors are true, sleeping beauty over there has finally come to his senses"

Goku: "Sleeping Beauty?"

"He's talking about you Goku" Mira whispered.

"Oh ok, so what's a sleeping beauty?" Goku asked as Mira sweat-dropped.

Laxus: "Goku, your match with Natsu was pathetic, having him surrender instead of finishing him off just shows how soft you really are"

Goku: "Well it seems unlike you, I have a true heart that doesn't relay on beating down my opponents just to show how big of a person I am".

"Hmpth" Laxus grunted as he turned his face in the opposite direction.

"And by the way, you have a mission to take care of" Goku said, still with a serious expression on his face as he grabbed the paper from Mira softly and handed it to Laxus.

Laxus was now speechless as he snatched the paper out of Goku's hand and left the guild with lighting bolts emitting out of his body while exiting through the doors.

"Man can you believe this guy, he sure is a handful" Goku said as he still was viewing Laxus's path.

"Goku, I know it may sound crazy, but will you join Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

Goku: "Huh, what for Mira?"

Mirajane: "Well, years ago...Laxus father known asIvan Dreyar was expelled from fairytail by the Master who is Laxus's grandfather".

"WHAT! Laxus and the master are related! Well if you put it that way you can see a similar resembles between the two but anyways, so this must be why Laxus is acting like this" Goku said with a serious expression.

Mirajane: "I don't know for sure, but the master told me that Laxus use to be a good boy who was loving to his grandfather, but after Ivan was expelled, he had a whole new attitude".

"Well...ok, I'll see you soon Mira" Goku said as he held his fingers on his forehead.

In Goku's mind: "Let see here...found you"

The saiyan warrior disappeared into thin air

"Thank you Goku, please return back safe" spoke Mirajane softly.

In the outskirts of Magnolia...

"Well it looks like I'm going solo on this one" Laxus said when suddenly, Goku appeared out of nowhere amazing Laxus but still kept the same expression.

"So what brings you here, I didn't know you could use teleportation magic" Laxus said with his arms folded.

"It's not magic that I'm using, it's more of a technique but anywho, I know it may sound strange...but I was wondering if I could come with you on this mission of yours?" Goku asked while rubbing his head.

Laxus: "I usually don't let people other than the thunder league accompany me on a mission, but since I'm not in a bad mood at the moment then why not, but don't get in my way or else you will answer to a fist full of lightning".

Goku: "Okay, but what is this mission about exactly?"

Laxus: "We have to find and save the ice princess, but for now, we have to meet the Ice king and Queen in the Ice Kingdom"

"Alright let's do it, for the sake of the princess that is..." Goku said while scratching his head as Laxus payed him no attention.

Appearing in the Icy mountains miles and miles away From Magnolia...Goku and Laxus entered a ice kingdom filled with mysterious crystals shinning as bueatifully as the moon light.

"Wow, this place is incredible" Goku said looking amazed.

Laxus: "Not bad, but not good either, now come on I don't intend to stay here"

"Now now Laxus let's not take things so rough, even though we came here to save the ice princess, we still can be amazed and watchful over our surroundings" Goku replied with a cheerful grin.

Laxus: "That doesn't even make any sense, and unlike you, I come to get the job done and that means not goofing off over these pathetic ice crystals"

"Ok sheesh, you sure have been acting grumpy lately" Goku said as Laxus just ignored him while approaching the entrance of the ice castle.

"HALT, what brings you two here" said the frost guard as he appeared to be a giant made of ice with armor made of steel.

"I am Laxus Dreyar and this is Goku, the King and Queen sent a mission regarding the ice princess." Laxus said as Goku just looked around the entrance.

"Very well, I need to see your fairytail stamps before letting the two of you inside" replied the ice guard.

"Is this it?" Goku asked, pointing at his upper left shoulder to reveal a blue stamp.

"Yes, you may enter, and as for you" said the ice guard as Laxus blew out some air to calm down while showing the black stamp on his left rib cage.

"You both are qualified to enter, we give our thanks" said the ice guard as he opened up the crystal doors.

While entering the castle...

Goku and Laxus couldn't believe their eyes as the inside was as big as an entire city with thousands of ice guards and icy rooms.

Goku: "You got to be kidding, this castle is Huge"

Laxus: "I have to admit it's quite impressive, but still lets just get this over with, I have other business to take care of"

While walking up the icy stairs to approach the throne room...

"So what business you have to take care of?" Goku asked.

"You know, you ask too many questions, just mind your own business" Laxus responded.

Goku: "Whoa, take it easy their Laxus, I hear that you was the type of person that showed loyal and passion to your grandpa and treated others inside the guild with kindness when you was younger, what happened that is causing you to act like this, are you keeping a painful memory inside that can't be shared with others"

"Once again, mind your own business" Laxus said with an annoyed expression on his face as they suddenly appeared inside the throne room.

The Ice King and Queen both had shiny blue hair that sparkled in the light as they were sitting on their royal thrones very unhappy.

"We have arrive your highness, I am Laxus Dreyar from Fairytail with Goku who is new around here" Laxus said as they stood a couple of feet away from the thrones.

Ice King: "Sir Laxus, I am pleased that you have accepted my mission request along with bringing a friend to assist you on your quest".

Laxus: "Well you see your highness, Goku isn't really my fr..."

Before Laxus could finished...

"Sir Laxus, my daughter Princess Valeria has being kidnapped by what the guards claim to be three fire beasts as they spotted flames inside her room. The fire beasts belongs to a fire kingdom that is many miles south from here, I need you to do what ever it takes to bring her back. If you succeed, you and Sir Goku will receive a great number of jewels and a banquet" The Ice King said.

"What's a banquet?" Goku Whispered to Laxus.

"A banquet is when you are honored and presented food at the King's royal table" whispered Laxus to Goku.

"REALLY! Your Highness, I promise that me and Laxus will return princess Valeria back to you" Goku said while doing a short bow.

Ice King: "I hope so, because if you two fail, then both of you will face execution"

"Yes sir, we will do our best" Laxus replied as Goku was a little shocked by the King's statement.

"Now then, GAURDS!" The Ice King shouted as the ice guards came from underneath the ice floors, shocking both Laxus and Goku.

"Take these fairytail wizards to the secret chamber to receive special gear that will protect them from the flames" The King or fed as The ice Guards nodded as they were leading Goku and Laxus out of the throne room.

Ice Queen: Do you think that we will ever see our beloved daughter again?" Asked The Ice Queen with a fear tears resembling ice coming out of her eyes.

Ice King: "Sure we will, Fairytail is it the Strongest guild from all over the world, they will succeed, I know they can and will bring our daughter back unto us"

In the secret chamber...

"Will this even be necessary?" Goku asked as he and Laxus now had on ice armor from top to bottom that covered their original clothing.

Ice Guard: "Yes, this armor will protect you from the flames of the fire kingdom, you wouldn't want to burn to death now would you"

In Goku's mind: "My body can easily handle the heat from the sun as a Super Saiyan 4, but hey, why not join the crowd"

"Yeah Goku, have a brain for once" Laxus said.

"Ok Ok you got me, this would just make things easier I guess" Goku said gently patting the armor.

Laxus: "Now then let's go, the ice princess is steady losing her cool as we speak"

"Oh Laxus, I knew you have a heart" Goku said teasing him.

"Hmpth, let's not waste anymore time, is that technique of yours able to take us to the fire kingdom?" Laxus asked..

"It's called instant transmission and sure, but I need to sense their energy level or magic power first. It's the same way how I found you of course" Goku said with a grin as he held his fingers on his forehead.

In Laxus's mind...

"Just who is this guy...

Goku: "Yeah this must be it, I'm picking up a little heat from those energy signals"

Laxus: "you can exactly feel the heat from the fire kingdom?"

Goku: "sounds crazy huh, now put your hand on my shoulder ok

Laxus: "what for, isn't there a way where we can teleport without involving direct contact".

Goku: "Well not really but if you don't want to grab hold to my shoulder, then you can always grab my other hand"

"No thanks, let's just get this over with" replied Laxus grabbing Goku's right shoulder.

"Alright, here we go" Goku said as the two disappeared into thin air.

In the fire kingdom...

Goku and Laxus appeared on a narrow bridge connected to the fire castle as there was nothing but molten hot lava below them.

Laxus: "Goku you idiot, why couldn't you just teleport us to the princess"

Goku: "Whoa take it easy there, it's not my fault, I could barely sense her energy, if you ask me I would say her life force is steady decreasing as we speak"

"It may have to do with all the heat from this place, it's time to hit and run" replied Laxus as he charged for the gated doors.

Emitting his fist with lighting, Laxus punched the doors as it broke lose, leaving the castle open to any outsiders.

Goku: "Wow, you impressed me"

Laxus "And that's how it's done"

"INTRUDORS! SOUND THE FIRE ALARMS" Yelled the fire guards as loud sirens were being played all throughout the kingdom along with fire surrounding the castle appearing from the ground and steady risen as the appeared high up in the sky, it was imposs to break out or break in.

"Really Laxus, you just had to break the doors!" Goku yelled while covering his ears.

"How was I suppose to know that it was going to trigger alarms!" Responded Laxus while covering his ears.

Goku: "It says on the sign that breaking the castle doors will alert to a fire barrier and loud sirens"

"Who cares about that, we got company" Laxus said as the fire guards were appearing from all sides having Laxus and Goku surrounded.

"Ehehehehe, finally, time for a little training session" Goku said while entering his fighting stance.

"The Fire King orders execution to anyone who tried to break in the castle unattended, brace yourselfs" said the Leader of the fire guards as he along with the others engaged their flame swords.

"Goku" whispered Laxus catching Goku's attention.

"What, shouldn't we be attacking" Goku wondered.

Laxus: "Listen, sense you can sense someone's energy, you search for the princess while I handle this"

Goku: "ah man, I wanted to have a little fun"

The guards were then charging for Goku and Laxus

"Hurry Goku, when I give the signal, go, make sure the princess is safe and sound" Laxus said as Goku nodded with a smile.

Before the guards had time to attack...

"Lightning dragon ROARRRRRR!" Laxus shouted firing a Hugh yellow wave of lighting magic towards the castle as Goku with his intense speed rushed inside. "There's a intruder inside the castle, get him" said the leader of the fire guards when suddenly...BOOM!

Laxus with his lightning speed struck the ground pushing the fire guards away from the entrance.

"Before you get to him, you have to go through me first" Laxus said with a different tone and attitude as he was cracking his knuckles.

Inside the castle...

"Darn, her energy is slowly fading away, I must hurry" Goku said as he teleported from one room to another while trying to avoid the fire guards.

Making his way to the throne room, Goku spotted not only the Fire king, but the ice princess trapped in a cage filled with nothing but fire.

"So, you must be from the ice kingdom, I've being waiting for the two of you to finally arrive here in my kingdom, so I can put an end to both of your miserable lives" said the Fire King.

"You have no shame at all for taking the lives of innocent people, keeping the ice princess here will cause her to..."

"Turn into ashes, bhahaha" laughed the Fire king evilly.

Getting angry...

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" Goku yelled as he then charged for the fire King.

Goku through many of punches at the king but, his punches wasn't taking no affect as it went through the king's body as if he was a ghost.

Goku: "You got to be kidding me"

Fire king: "You can't fight fire with fire, my body is one with the flames, every punch you throw goes right through me. And with the amount of force you was creating with each punch, you only made me stronger. Better hurry now if you want to save the ice princess in time, only five more minutes and then she becomes nothing but ashes.

"Five minutes is plenty of time, if I can't fight you, then I'll just blow you away" Goku said, clutching his hands together.

Fire King: "Huh, what is this?"

"Kaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeee" Goku said as a blue ball of energy was appearing in between his hands.

Fire king:'"What, no way"

"HAAAAAAAAA" Goku screamed with all his might as the energy ball became a power wave of energy, the king had no way of escaping it.

"AHHHHH! I'll come back one day and seek my revenge!" The Fire King shouted as the wave broke through the castle walls, heading straight for space as the fire king was become nothing but ashes as his flames have cooled down.

"Now who's the one who became ashes" Goku chuckled when suddenly the castle was tearing apart.

"Uh oh, better hurry" Goku said as he opened up the cage and held the unconscious ice princess in his arms.

"It's ok, your safe now" the saiyan warrior said with a smile as he used instant transmission to teleport out of the decaying fire castle.

"RETREAT MEN" said the leader of the fire Guards as they raced away like fire ants from the Castle.

"Oh come on, we were just getting to the good part" Laxus said when Goku suddenly appears with the ice princess.

Laxus: "Goku you did it!"

Goku: "yeah but we should really get a move on, this castle is..."

Before Goku could finish...

The castle was crumbling down as fire was shooting everywhere across the kingdom.

"Get us out of here Goku" Laxus said as he quickly grabbed Goku's right shoulder.

"Sure, now I just need to concentrate" Goku responded as a Hugh fire wall was falling in the spot Goku, Laxus, and the ice princess was standing in.

"Hurry!" Laxus Shouted.

"Ok I got it" Goku said as they disappeared into thin air, the fire wall slammed hard on the solid ground.

It wasn't long until the whole fire kingdom came crumbling down. From this day forward, the kingdom along with the civilizations were never heard from again.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 3.**

 **So here's the first hint involving Sagearra...**

 **Hint: Sagearra will not be Sagearra for long.**

 **Feel free to post in the reviews what you think going to happen involving this and chapter 4 shall arrive in either 1 or 2 weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goku vs Erza

**Helloooo guys, here chapter 4:**

 **So I see people saying Dragonball Gt isn't canon and why Goku will have ssgss transformations...**

 **Well, even though Gt is not canon and was created before dragonball super was even thought about, here's a theory I came up with involving this story.**

 **Theory:**

 **If anyone watched Gt, you will see that in the beginning, Adult Goku was doing a sparring session with uub. But you can see that Goku never used any of his super sayian transformations. Now in the timeline, since dragonball Gt suppose to take place after Dragonball Super, in this story let's say Goku in the beginning could use Super Sayian god but doesn't need to against his fight with uub.**

 **When Emperor pilaf accidentally wishes Goku back into a kid again, the godly ki stored inside him protected him. Although he became a kid again, he still regained his original strength, ki, and durability as he was as an adult but now without the goldly ki within. Since Goku never meet vegeta as a kid, Vegeta lost his ssgss abilities but regains super sayian transformations as he was able to become Super Sayian and super saiyan two on his own.**

 **At the end of Gt when Goku leaves with shenron, we see the dragonballs are entering into different parts of Goku. It can be said that soon as the dragonballs fused with Goku that his godly ki returned along with another transformation.**

 **End of Theory.**

 **I do not own Dragonball nor Fairytail**

 **Chapter 4 will focus on the ending Laxus and Goku's adventure in the ice kingdom as they return to fairytail. Goku and Erza will then have it out in their big match.**

* * *

 **Happy: The end of a quest, the Saiyan vs the Titania**

Back at the ice kingdom,

Appearing in front of the Entrance of the castle...

"Goku, we were almost goners thanks to you" Laxus said as he removed his hand from Goku's shoulders and folded both his arms.

"Jeez Laxus, there you go blaming me" The saiyan replied as he gently held the ice princess in his arms.

Laxus: "You darn right I am, we are lucky if we make it through the magic council with all the destruction you caused".

"Well...It's ok, everything will work out fine. I'm just glad to see the ice princess safe and sound, she doesn't have to worry about them every harming her again." Goku responded softly as the Ice princess long light blue hair was shining.

Goku: "Hey Laxus come look at this, her hair is shining like the Ice King and Queen when we were in the throne room"

Laxus: "You don't say, it does look beautiful...wait what am I saying, let's just take her back to her royal family and be done with..."

"Shhh...she's waking up" Goku interrupted as the princess slowly opened her eyes, resembling pupils as beautiful as the ice crystals.

Gazing up at her hero, the ice princess blushed after finding herself in Goku's muscular arms.

"Why hello there princess, are you feeling okay?" The Saiyan asked with concern.

The princess slowly nodded as she looked around to find herself in her icy Kingdom.

"THE PRINCESS IS BACK, SOUND THE ALARMS!" The Ice Guard shouted with joy as music of celebration appeared across the kingdom with a huge banner above the Castle saying, "Welcome Back Princess", and Ice Fireworks exploding throughout the sky. The civilization were now rejoicing with the return of Princess Valeria.

"Ehehehe, these are some amazing fireworks" Goku said as each explosion of ice resembled shiny sparkles.

"Not bad...", Laxus said with a softer tone and a small smile.

"Thank you Sir Goku and Laxus for saving the ice princess, I believe the Ice King and Queen have a banquet prepared for you two" said The Leader over the ice guards.

"Oh boy I can hardly wait, let's go Laxus we don't have all day" Goku said with excitment as he grabbed Laxus arm unexpectedly and raced inside.

In The Royal Dining Room...

"Yeah, This is more like it!" Goku exclaimed as he saw many plates stacked with tons of food scattered throughout the table.

"Idiot" Laxus thought to himself while sitting by Goku with gold and silver banners around their neck's.

All the other chairs were filled with loyal ice servants as only three were specialized for the King, Queen, and Princess.

Reaching for a plate of food, one of the cooks hit Goku on the hand with a hard metal spoon.

"OWW, what was that for?" Goku asked while rubbing his hand as Laxus let out a small laugh.

"No one is allowed to eat until the king has given his final words" The cook replied.

"You got to be kidding, can I just have this..." The Saiyan repsonded while reaching for a large piece of ham.

Hitting Goku hard on the hand again with the metal spoon, "NOO!" The cook yelled angrily.

"Hahaha, well what you look at this, entertainment", chuckled Thr lighting slayer when all of a sudden, Music that resembled royalty was playing as the King, Queen, and Princess appeared along with an army of guards to watch out for anything suspicious.

Approaching their designated seats, the king grabbed his cup of wine as everyone else was doing the same, except for Goku who was still aiming for the ham.

"Goku, the king is about to speak, pick up your cup already" Laxus whispered.

"Ok, but can it finish any sooner I'm starving" Goku responded back to Laxus as he grabbed his cup and held it up like everybody else.

"Sir Laxus and Sir Goku, we are happy to present you two this banquet on behave of returning the princess back unto this kingdom and unto our hearts. You two are welcomed back anytime and will be known as Hero's of the Ice Kingdom. Do either of you two have anything to say before we feast" Ice King said.

"it's been a real honor meeting you and your kingdom your highness, if you ever in need of us again then we will be on our way. Now then, Let's eat I'm starving" Goku replied aa his stomach was growling loudly as everyone in the dinner room couldn't help but laugh after that closing remark.

"Hahaha sure, Sir Goku let us feast" The Ice King said as everyone grabbed them a dish. Goku on the other hand grabbed and ate over 20 plates of food shocking the whole civilization including Laxus.

Exiting the Ice Kingdom...

"This quest wasn't so bad, it was sure nice of the Ice King and Queen to give us 2,000,000 Jewels before heading back to fairytail" Goku said as they were walking past the icy mountains.

"You can say that, now since it's over I can rest some of my nerves" Replied aLaxus as his body is once again emitting lightning.

Putting his fingers on his forehead, Goku then sensed Natsu and the other's safely back at fairytail.

"Hey Laxus, did you want to teleport with me back to fairytail?" The Saiyan asked.

"No, If anything I would rather walk. No offensive to your technique but I want to enjoy the breeze" Laxus responded.

"Well alright then, thanks for bringing me with you Laxus, I'll see you soon" the Saiyan responded as he vanished before Laxus in the blink of an eye.

Letting out a small smile, Laxus continues his quest back to Fairytail.

Fairytail...

Appearing by the bar, Goku scared Cana as she fell with her bucket of beer.

"Hey, watch were you showing up at!?" Cana said with a angry tone as Goku chuckled a little why rubbing his head.

"GOKU!" Yelled a voice from behind as it appears to be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy.

"Hey guys, how was your mission?" Goku asked with a cheerful grin.

"It was crazy Goku you have no idea what we had to experience" Answered Lucy.

"It wasn't that bad, although we did get trapped in a wind barrier, that fight with lullaby was awesome" Natsu said with a Hugh grin.

"Yeah, but the worse part was walking the way home" aided Gray

"Aye" happy replied with a depressed tone.

"Goku, you haven't forgotten about our match now have you" Erza sais with a small smark on her face.

"No way, I'm ready when you are Erza" spoked Goku confidently as the whole guild members were surrounding them.

Appearing outside, Mirajane was once again in the middle with the Master as they were getting ready to start the match up. On the other hand there many guild members who were placing their bets on who they thought were going to win. It even came down to happy placing 50 fish for Goku.

"Goku vs. Erza, If Erza wins, Goku will be force to share any information about his past. But if Goku Wins, Erza must do or say what ever Goku wants no matter how embarrassing" Mirajane said as the crowd where cheering loudly.

"Ok Goku, I'm not holding back" Erza said to as she brought forth two swords in her hands.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, come at me with all you got" ten Saiyan replied while entering his turtle hermit fighting Stance.

"So I hear Goku made Natsu surrender, it isn't like Natsu to give up so easily so Goku must be stronger than he looks" thinking Erza in her mind.

"I can tell that Erza got the heart of a warrior, but is she as strong as people say she is..." Thinking Goku in his mind.

"BEGIN!" The Master Yelled as Erza then charged for Goku with her swords.

"This fight should be great" Gray said looking from a distance.

"Yeah, Goku may just give Erza a run for her money" Natsu replied.

Before Erza could land a single sword attack, Goku hands shined a blue light as he the dodged each sword attack with one finger.

"WHAT! This the first I've seen anyone block my sword with just a finger, your really impressive" Erza said.

"You ain't bad yourself, by I still sense that your hiding your full strength", Goku responded as he flicked Erza back a couple of feet with his other hand.

"Since two swords isn't good enough for you...REEQUIP" She said as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, appearing a few feet off the ground,

"Let's see if you can handle over 200 swords" said the Titania as swords were now appearing rapidly in the sky.

Crowd

"Looks like it's raining swords"

"Think I should of changed the bet"

"Glad that isn't me"

Natsu looking speechless: "Erza is really into this..."

Gray: "I'm guessing this fight just went a whole different direction"

Master: "Goku...I hope you know what you doing"

"Now this is more like it" Goku said becoming more excited with each passing moment.

"Dance to my swords" Erxa said as she sent them as meteorites at the sayian warrior.

With a smirk, Goku with his incredible speed moved from one place to another, dodging the swords before they had a chance to even land a scratch.

"Where did he go..." she said as Goku appeared behind her in a blink of an eye.

"BOO!" The Saiyan shouted, scaring Erza as she turned around the answer to powerful forces of wind by Goku's fast punches as she was sent crashing hard into the ground.

Natsu: "I didn't even see Goku Move, his speed is incredible"

Gray: "Just to think with the training we are receiving from him, we can move just as fast"

Master: "Goku's speed is unbelievable, I couldn't even see his movements. Thank the stars he is on our side"

Erza, stumbling to get back up still feels confident about this match.

Appearing a few feet in front of her, Goku had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Okay, weapons isn't working on this guy, but will hand to hand combact do the trick" thinking Erza as she reequip to her orginal armor.

"I'll tell you what..." spoke the Saiyan warrior catching Erza's attention.

"I'm going keep my eyes closed for the rest of this fight" he said as Erza seemed Shocked by this statement along with everyone else.

Erza: "What! This won't even be a fair fight"

Goku: "ehehehe, come at me"

"you asked for it" Erza responded as she charged at Goku trying to land powerful punches and kicks but find it impossible as Goku dodged each one with a breeze.

"But how is this possible..." Erza wondered as she paused for a breather.

"Just because I'm not using my sight, I still have four other senses, I can feel your movements before you attack. It just like a person who is blind really" Goku said.

Bringing forth a sword in her right hand, Erza's sword made full direct contact to Goku's lower body when she went for a slash, but found Goku with no twitch or inch in pain. He just stood their with his eyes closed and a small smile. Erza was literally freaking out as the sword broken into pieces.

Natsu: "Erza's sword broken into pieces, that's so cool!"

Gray: "Goku doesn't even have a scratch, he is just amazing".

Master: "This may be a fight Erza can't win".

"Ok this was fun, but I think it's time to end this" Goku said still with his eyes closed as he pointed his right hand at Erza.

Natsu: "That ain't what I think it is..."

Happy: "aye, it's the same attack Goku used on you Natsu"

Gray: "when did you get here happy"

"I was here all along, I was just thinking about the prise money" happy replied as he was drooling thinking about all the fish he could eat.

Goku's hand then was generating a big blue ball of ki as the winds around him was moving faster than normal. Reequipping into Adamantine Armor, Erza shielded herself for what was getting ready to happen next.

Everyone looked with awe as Goku's ki ball was becoming bigger and bigger.

"This will determine who walks out the winner" Laxus said from a far away distance.

With a grin on his face, Goku vanished into thin air before everyone's eyes, shocking mostly Erza as she just saw the Saiyan warrior right in front of her.

"But where did he..." Wondering Erza when all of a sudden, Appearing behind her in a flash, Goku karate chopped Erza on her neck, knocking her unconscious on the ground.

Mira: "WE HAVE OUR WINNER...GOKU"

The crowd was cheering loudly for the two warriors as this was an amazing battle.

Natsu: "that was impressive I didn't even see that coming"

Gray: "Wonder if we can move that fast with Goku as our teacher..."

Approaching Erza, Mirajane with a cup of ice cold water, poured it on Erza's face.

Waking up...

"Huh, what happened, did I win?" Erza asked confused.

Mirajane: "No, Goku won with a karate chop to the neck, so I guess that means..."

Erza: "NO, don't say it!"

Mirajane: "Goku, since you won the bet, what do you have in stored for Erza?"

"Well..." Thinking Goku with a devilish smile as Erza was become extremely nervous.

"Two things. For starters, you will have to serve me food for the rest of this week" Goku stated as everyone was starting to feel bad for Erza.

"Serve you food, how bad can it be" thinking Erza to herself.

"And two...I want to train you along with Natsu and the others, the use of ki with your natural abilities would greatly increase your stats. So in the future, we can have another fight" Finoshed the Saiyan as Erza was blushing a little.

"Thank you Master Goku, I'll do my best as your student" Erza replieddoing a short bow.

"I know you will, consider this as a thank you for watching over me while I was asleep over the years" Goku said as Erza blushed while letting out a small smile.

"Goku!" Yelled Natsu and Gray while approaching the Saiyan warrior.

"What's up guys, did anything bad happening?" Goku asked with concern.

Gray: "No, we just wondering when is the next training session, and that match was incredible"

Goku: "thanks, and how about tomorrow morning, it will give you time for your body to rest"

Erza: "Fine by me, and Goku..."

Goku: "what is is Erza..."

"Why do you have a tail, were you born with it?" Erza asked.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering the same thing" Gray said.

"Seriously!, that's so cool" Natsu saidwith a Huge Grin.

In Goku's mind...

"Busted, well I guess they deserve an explanation"

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow morning before our training session, if you will excuse me" Goku said as he held his hands on his forehead and vanished into thin air.

"Where do you think he's going?" Wondered Gray.

Natsu: "Beats me, I just better get ready for the training session tomorrow, unlike you Gray"

Gray: Oh yeah, I'm going to run circles around you tomorrow

Natsu: you wish, by the way your clothes is off stripper so you better run and put some on

Gray: Do you want to go flame-brain I can take you on right now

Natsu: who said I wasn't, I'm going make sure you are a melted ic..."

Bang!

Erza smacked their heads together.

Grabbing both of them, "You two fight like amateurs, let's just return back to the guild and call it a day" Erza said while dragging Natsu and Gray.

At a nearby waterfall...

"Slow fairytail theme song playing"

Goku looked inside of the waterfall to only picture images of his family and friends as he was remembering all the fun, sad, and happy moments they shared. Starting from the beginning when he first meet bulma to the mid-way point when he becomes a super Saiyan and later a Super Saiyan god facing off against the God of destruction beersus, to the end when he becomes a Super Saiyan 4 and faces off against Omega Shenron.

"To my friends and family, I hope you are having a wonderful time together, protecting the Earth from powerful foes and previous enimies. Sorry I won't be joining you. but always remember that even though we are in different dimensions that our bond will not be separated from one another. Until we meet again..." Goku spoked softly as a few tears fell from his eyes.

In space...

"I thought all saiyans were ruthless killing machines, I've never heard one so sad before...but who am I kidding, he still going to pay, enjoy your moments now kakorat, we soon will meet face to face" Sagearra said as she blasted off into the depths of space.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 5 will arrive soon.**


	5. Goku Arrested, Start of A New Adventure

**How's it going guys...here goes chapter 5.**

 **So before I continue I would like to say thank you for the followers and favorites I have been receiving and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoy this story even though you have to use a translator to read it. Really appricate it.**

 **JensenDaniels32: Happy to be back and hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.**

 **ZombieModBrony: Lol glad you enjoying it.**

 **Code R.R: I don't even have to come up with more Hints involving Sagearra, The picture is a clue involving her so glad you like the picture.**

 **Ok to the rest of the viewers, thank you for the reviews.**

 **Update on the Story:**

 **So an Author "not sharing his user name till we which that chapter" gave me 6 new characters to add in the fairytail guild. I found it to be a amazing character and I hope you all will find them great also. So these characters as described by him will make brief appearances in the phantom Lord Arc and The battle of Fairytail Arc. They will make full appearances in the Oración Seis Arc and so on.**

 **If anyone else have any characters they would want to add, you can always pm me and I will take a look at it.**

 **So Back to Chapter 5:**

 **Goku is going to be arrested and will spend four days in jail with a stranger who he previously fought in previous chapters.** **Just to make sure things don't sound confusion.**

 **And this will be the beginning of Galuna Island Arc.**

 **Goku will arrive just in time to take care of Deliora.**

* * *

 **Happy: Goku Arrested, Make Way for Galuna Island.**

It was a peaceful morning in Magnolia, the sun was shining, wind blowing peaceful, love just couldn't get any better. In a forest miles away from fairytail stood Goku with his students as it was time for the Saiyan warrior to confess.

Looking up at the bueatiful clouds in the sky, "This isn't easy for me to say, although I wanted to keep it a secret, but it turns out that everyone will find out about it anyways" Goku said.

"What, don't tell me your a undercover!?" Blurted out Natsu as Erza smacked him on the back of the head letting him know not to judge a book by its cover.

"Well you see, I'm not really a human", Goku said as Levy and Lucy turned to each other with a confused expression on their faces while Natsu and Gray and Erza looked puzzled.

"That's impossible, despite having a tail, you look just as normal as us" Gray said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That can be true, or could it just be transformation magic" Levy wondered as she was picturing what species could Goku belong too.

"To be honest with you, I never even heard of transformation magic, and even though I look normal just like everyone else, I am really a Saiyan from planet Vegeta", Goku explained.

"Saiyan huh, from planet Vegeta, so that means you are an alien"Gray said as Erza and Natsu were in their thinking position.

Sensing the Master and the others nearby, "Master Makarov you guys can come out now" Goku howled as all of a sudden, the whole guild members came out as ants as they circled around Goku and the others forming a giant donut with Goku, Master, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Levy in the center.

"How did you now we were here?" Makarov asked.

"It's no biggie really, but now isn't the time, everyone I need you all to listen carefully" the sayian responded catching everyone's attention.

before Goku could say anything else, a frog with a gown approached the guild members catching Goku by suprise.

"Whoa, that the first time I ever seen a frog like that, I wonder..." Think it Goku as he was thinking about the time when he was at Namek and threw a frog at Ginyu to prevent him from body changing with Vegeta.

"Goku from fairytail, you are under arrest" spoked the frog In a demanding tone.

"Wow I didn't know this thing could tal...I mean under arrest, what for?" Goku asked.

"Let's see here, it says here that you destroyed an entire kingdom with a blue ball of energy" the frog said shocking the whole guild members.

"But you see, if I didn't stop the fire king then the ice princess wouldn't have survived, and speaking of ice princess, where is Laxus when you need him" Goku replied as he looked around but didn't find Laxus nowhere.

"Come on now Goku, I don't want to have to contact the magic counsel" ordered the frog as Goku decided to go along with the arrest.

"Goku you can't be arrested, not at a time like this" Erza said as Goku just looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I will be back, I want each of you to perform 1,000 push-ups for your training exercise" Goku replied as his students did a short-bow with sad expressions on their faces.

"Good luck guys, I'm counting on you" Goku said as the Frog cuffed him with magical handcuffs to prevent him from using magic which he never really used in the beginning.

"NO, Goku I can't let you go through with this!" Natsu shouted angrily as he tried to reach Goku when Erza and Gray grabbed him from both sides.

"Don't worry Goku he's always like this, hope to see you soon" Master Makarov said as he bid his farewells while the whole entire guild were trying to drag Natsu back to fairytail.

"Well then, I kept them waiting long enough, let's go" Goku said as they were heading into a totally opposite direction.

At fairytail...

"UN-TIE ME, I CANT LET THEM GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Natsu shouted as he was tied up with super strong ropes against a wall.

"Natsu, I don't like it either, but all we can do is wait for his return" Erza replied

"Yea who knows, we can prove to be his students after doing some training on our own, and with the way your acting I'm definitely going to prove a worthier opponent than you flame brain" Gray said catching Natsu's attention.

"SAY WHAT!" Matsu yelled becoming more angry as he ripped the ropes and confronted Gray face to face.

Gray: "You heard me the first time there's no need repeating"

Natsu: "I'll run circles around you as you stand as a block of ice"

"I'll take you on right now..." Before Gray could finished..." *POW*, Natsu punched Gray hard on the face slamming him through a table.

Getting back up from the table...

"Your going wish you haven't don't that" he said as the two then clashed into a huge battle causing a havoc in the guild.

At the bar...

"Shouldn't we do something about this..." Lucy said while dodging chairs and cups of beer flying over the counter.

Erza on the other hand was taking hits from them as she wasn't paying it no attention until a table came flying and slammed into her from behind.

Getting furious, Erza stood up and brought forth two swords in her hands catching Natsu and Gray's attention.

"If you two want to fight so badly, then come fight me" Erza demanded as she charged for the two rivals at full speed.

"ERZA!" Shrieked Natsu and Gray as they wasn't prepared to face the all powerful Titania.

Appearing in Fiore Branch as, Goku was being escorted by guards to the Magic counsel when all of a sudden, a mysterious man with blue hair and a elegant white robe appeared hoping to greet Erza but in stead confronts Goku.

"well now you must be new around here, I must say, destroying a kingdom with a attack that looked so weak is impressive".

"Who are you and how do you know that I destroyed the kingdom?" Goku asked as he couldn't feel a trace of energy coming from.

"The name is Siegrain, and the magic counsel arrested you to hold you responsive for the destruction of the fire kingdom" Siegrain replied as he was approaching Goku face to face.

"I am Goku, and I guess if they have to then it's fine by me, at least the princess is where she needs to be" Spoked Goku softly as he began walking slowly with the guards.

"Wait a minute Goku..." Siegrain said as Goku stopped moving.

"Well, what is it?" Goku asked with a serious tone.

"Tell Erza, we will soon meet again" Siegrain replied as he then vanished out of sight.

"Don't mean to sound crazy but that guy is up to something..." Thinking Goku to himeself as he was steady walking with the guards appearing inside the Court Room with all the members of the counsel, as the Saiyan stood before them waiting for the trail.

"Goku, you are accused of destroying the fire kingdom along with all of its civilizations. What do you plead to these cases". Said The Head of the Council.

"Well I guess I am in a pickle huh" Goku replied

Well!, do you plead to the charges?"

"Yes sir, I do" Goku said pointing his head down with a weak smile.

"Well this is the first, usually it would take a while for a person to confess of their wrong doing, but anywho, GokU I'm ordering you to pay 2,500,000 jewels from the destruction, and you will spend four nights in jail, your time starts now" said the council as guards came forth and surrounded Goku.

"WAIT, FOUR NIGHTS, What am I going to eat I'm starving!" Bursted out Goku as he was being held by the guards on both sides.

"You will eat when the guards let you out, now then you better hurry if you want to leave sooner than later, guards take him away"

"I guess so..." Goku said as he was being sent to his cell.

Meanwhile back in fairytail...

"101, 102, 103" both Natsu and Gray said while trying to out-do each other in push-ups.

"You guys are taking this too seriously, is it really that important" Macao said as Natsu and Gray paused for a moment and shot a look at Macao that resembled determination and also killing instincts as they went back to doing their push-ups.

"Jeez guys take it easy..." Macao said.

"No, not until I reach 1,000" Natsu replied

"And I can't let flame-brain be better than me" Gray said as they was finding it harder to continue.

"What you got to say in this Erza?" Macao asked.

Erza with Lucy and Levy were also doing their push-ups as Lucy and Levy got tired while Erza kept going.

"Have to accomplish 1,000 push ups before Master Goku returns" Erza responded as everyone else in the guild were betting on who would last the longest.

Master on the other hand was sitting on the bar stand with his arms crossed as he had a serious expression on his face.

Before Anyone noticed, everyone except for the Master were steady falling to sleep. One by one they fall, as the master is the only one left standing. Suddenly, Mystogan arrives as he greets the master and grabs a mission off the board.

"Release the spell before you leave Mystogan" The master ordered as Mystogan continued walking towards the exit. After his fifth step, the spell was released as everyone returned back to their senses.

Macao: "Darn, why must he always do that"

Cana: "knowing him he always wants to stay hidden"

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"It was Mystogan, he must have returned for another mission. Although he keeps his face hidden, the master is the only one who manages to see him". Gray replied when suddenly from the top floor...

"He's not the only one who saw him" said a voice as everyone looked up to see Laxus.

"You mean you actually saw him?" Mira asked.

Laxus: "You darn right I did, you all are just isn't strong enough to override the spell. Even Erza doesn't stand a chance against me"

Erza getting furious: "What is that suppose to mean"

Laxus: "It means that I'm the strongest beside the master to ever step foot in this guild".

"Oh yeah, how bout Goku, he beat Erza without even trying" Gray said.

"Goku is just a clown, I am the best there is, soon when I become the master everything will change" Laxus responded.

"Laxus you dirty dog, why don't you come down here and face me!" Natsu yelled as he was bringing forth a fiery aura.

"Why don't you come up here" Laxus replied with a smirk.

"You asked for it" Natsu said as he was charging for Laxus with a fire dragon iron first when suddenly out of no where, The master stretched his hand out and slammed Natsu on the ground.

"Natsu you know your not suppose to go on the second floor unless you are a S-class Mage. And Laxus, I don't want any trouble out of you" The Master replied as Laxus with his arms crossed just smirked even bigger.

"So why isn't Natsu able to go on the second floor?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane: "Well your new here so I guess we owe you an explanation. You see, S-class mages such as Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Gildarts, and myself are able to go up to the second floor to retrieve s-class missions. The rewards are even greater but the missions are more dangerous."

"So is it possible for a normal Mage to become a S-class?" Lucy asked.

"Yes of course, every year there's an s-class promotion trail where out of a handful of mages, only 1 will become an S-class wizard, but your a long way from reaching that point so let's not worry about it right now" Mirajane said with a cheerful smile.

Lucy: "Ok I guess..."

"Happy are you thinking what I'm thinking" Natsu said with a devilish smile.

"Aye sir" Happy replied as they exited out of the guild.

Back at the magic counsel...

"Goku, it looks like you are sharing a cell" said the guards as they opened the bars.

Entering the cell,"Ok, this shouldn't be so..." Thinking Goku when he saw the leader of monsters Darton inside.

"Bad..." Goku finished with a depressed tone as he entered the cell.

Darton: "MONKEY BOY! I've never thought I'll meet you in here".

Goku: "Well that makes two of us, unlike you I was sent here after a rescue mission"

"I don't know what happened that cause you to be here, but all I seek from you is revenge!" Darton yelled with an angry expression as he charged for the Saiyan warrior to only receive a karate chop on the neck.

"I was hoping that you would of turned from your evil ways by now, but being locked up isn't doing you any good, you more focus on trying to seek and destroy than to protect and be cautious of the lives of peace loving people. You sir should be ashamed" Goku said as he crossed his arms and his legs and concentrated on his energy, slowly levitating few feet from the air.

In space thousands of light years away...

Sagearra at full speed is searching for a planet that would best fit her in training. Finally after searching throughout the galaxy, she then found a purple planet resembling beautiful sparkles. Entering the planet..., Sagearra saw disco trees and purple skies.

"Well, better than nothing I guess, now..." Sagearra said when all of a sudden her scounter was beating loud noises indicating life on the planet.

It wasn't long before an huge army of alien species resembled as gorillas three times bigger than the one's on Earth in Goku's dimension surrounded her.

The scounter was reading their power levels between 150 to 300.

"What brings you to this peaceful planet", said the leader over the army as he approached Sagearra face to face with the rest of the army having their weapons resembled as space guns pointed at the tyrant.

"I came here to train, but it looks like I found me some test monkeys" Sagearra replied as she then with her incredible speed, punched the leader of the gorilla army so hard in the gut as he kneeled down to the ground grasping his stomach.

"CAPTAIN! FIRE MEN!" Ordered a guard as the whole army of Gorillas were shooting black bolts at Sagearra wasting all of their ammo. Soon as they stopped, they waited for the smoke to clear up to only have shocked expressions on their face when they saw the tyrant still standing in the same position.

"You know, I was in a good mood, but now you are making me angry" Sagearra said as she generated purple ki balls from her hands.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Wondered all the gorillas as they looked at each other with scared expressions on their face.

"I'm wasting time to deal with you monkeys, prepare to be obliterated" Sagearra said as she stretched both of her hands out similar to vegeta's final flash.

Before the army had time to even speak, the ki blast shoot out as a super powerful laser as it wiped out anything or anyone it falls in contact with. Not one gorilla was able to escape this deadly attack.

"Since that is settled, mastering the fruits of my training is my only objective. The rivalry battle between the Saiyan and the tyrant will surely come to an end very soon" Sagearra said to herself as she was preparing to work on her muscular endurance...

Back in Magnolia...

Night time approaches as Lucy heads to her apartment. Soon as she opens the door...

"Welcome Home" Natsu doing Sit-ups on Lucy's bed while Happy was lifting weights.

Lucy shocked and angry, she kicks Natsu saying,"YOU GUYS STINK, won't don't you jerks work out at your own house"

"Now Lucy if we want to work as a team we have to train like one" Natsu replied handing her weights with pink Dumbbells at the end.

"We thought you like the pink dumbells" happy said appearing behind Natsu.

"I don't care what color it is, I'm not lifting weights with you" Lucy said angrily.

"We have to kick it up a notch if we want to beat Laxus and Erza" Natsu said not paying Lucy any attention as he was doing his push-ups.

"Aye sir" Happy replied doing his push ups.

"I Just want a little peace and quiet now GET OUT!" Lucy demanded.

"Don't worry we will stay quiet Lucy" Natsu replied as they were doing their push-ups a little faster.

"Oh why does this kind of stuff always happen to me" Lucy cried.

"I've made a decision" Natsu said catching Lucy's attention.

"Our team is ready for the big time, s-class" said the dragon slayer.

"Yea, check it out" Happy replied as he held up a paper indicating an s-class mission

"How did you get that!, I thought we wasn't allowed to go to the second floor" Lucy said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well I just climbed the stairs and took it" Happy answered making Lucy furious.

"YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR" Lucy yelled as happy grinned.

"Since this is our first S-class mission, I decided to go with the mission with the smallest award, but still 7,000,000 is a lot of Jewels" Natsu said with a huge grin.

"We are not ready for that kind of mission, if the master knew we had this then he would be furious" Lucy aided.

"Yeah, but I think he will be proud of us if we manage to pull it off. Maybe even Goku can consider us worthy students" Natsu replied still with a grin on his face.

Lucy blowing out some steam,"this could be the dumbest thing you ever done Natsu, if you want to rise up the ranks then you should try following the guild's rules"

Natsu: "Jeez we never going make S-class with that kind of attitude"

"You two can handle this on your own, I'm staying right here" Lucy said sitting down in her chair.

"But the job is saving a tropical island..." Happy said still with the mission in his hands.

Lucy "What..."

Natsu and happy both showing devilish expressions on their face," it's the curse island of Galunaaaaaa" they said in a spooky tone as Lucy turns her head still not looking forward to it.

"I'll give you half the fish I catch Lucy" happy said

"Quit trying to create such a disaster for me!" Lucy shouted as she then blew out some air.

"Fine we are out of here" Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy replied with a depressed tone as they exited out through the window

"That's the best idea you had all day...hold on for crying out loud could you at least use the door" mentioned Lucy when she turned around to find the mission request on the the floor. Scared that everyone going to think she stoles the paper, and wondering what she going to do to get out of this, Lucy decided to pick the paper up and read the rewards when she noticed that is comes with a Zodiac Key.

"Hey wait up, I'm coming with you!" Lucy shouted as Natsu and Happy had a smile on their faces.

In the jail cell...

Goku wasn't enjoying himself as he received very little food for a saiyan's appetite, and sharing a cell with Darton was bad enough as it is.

"So, since I'm going to be spending four days locked up with you, can I at least know your name?" Goku asked as Darton on the top bed looked at him for a moment and turned to face the wall.

"Why would you care, after all your the cause I'm in here" Darton replied.

"It's choices you make that cause you to end up in places you may like or either dislike. You choose to do bad, destroy cities, hurt many innocent people because of your own desires. What you did is unforgivable, but if you really want to change then I can let bygones be bygones" Goku said as Darton still faced the wall.

"Well anyways, I'll see you tomorrow" Goku said as he then laid in the lower bed.

"The Name is Darton" mumbled The leader of the monsters as Goku then had a smile on his face.

"My name is Goku, thanks for sharing your name with me" the Saiyan replied as Darton was at lost of words.

"Goodnight Darton" Goku said facing the bars.

"Goodnight Goku" Darton replied as the lights were then cut off. This may be the start of an unlikely friendship.

* * *

 **That ends chapter 5,**

 **Chapter 6 will be here soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cursed Island

**I'm back with chapter 6**

 **Thanks for being patient with me guys the past weeks were busy weeks for me.**

 **So the chapter will be the start of the arc and will show Goku demonstrating his transformations to Darton.**

 **enjoy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero: Thanks and I hope you continue enjoying it.**

 **michaelphillips121297: Yea your right so I'm adding Vegeta in the story. Look at my profile and it will show the arc I'm creating that he will appear in.**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Good question, they will fight in Battle of Fairy Tail arc.**

 **ZombieModBrony: Thanks I enjoy your comments**

 **Now then here's chapter 6:**

* * *

 **Happy: The Cursed Island, Goku's Demonstration**

It was another bueatiful day in Magnolia as things seemed so peaceful with few clouds up in the sky. Back in fairytail, Master with a cup of coffee begins to slowly slurp the decaf down his mouth as their was peace and quiet surrounding the guild. Until... Mirajane speed-walked with a worried expression on her face saying, "MASTER, one of the S-class missions is missing". The master continued drinking his cup of coffee for a couple of seconds when he suddenly spotted it out with a shock expression on his face.

"Say what, one of the jobs from the second floor is missing?" Wakaba said with a confused look on his face.

"But the jobs up there are s-class missions, anyone know who ran off with it?" Asked Macao with a serious look on his face.

"If you ask me then it's someone really strong or really stupid" Laki said.

"Well I know, a little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board" Laxus said as he had his arms crossed.

"You mean it was Happy" Mira wondered.

Wakaba: "Happy must of stolen it for Natsu"

Macao: "No doubt about it, do they know what they getting themselves into..."

Alzack: "They got some nerve taking on a s-class quest"

Bisca: "Sounds like trouble if you ask me"

"That's a serious bridge agianst the rules, hey gramps, a stunt like that can get you kicked out of the guild M I right" Laxus said as Makarov had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Not that it matters anyway, those three weaklings won't even survive" finished Laxus when an angered white haired bueaty then approached him.

"Laxus if you knew about this then why didn't you stop them when you had the chance" Mira saíd

"Oh lighten up will you, all I seen was a blue cat flying out with a piece of paper in its mouth acting sneaky as a ninja. I had no idea it was that loser happy, besides Natsu isn't cleared for S-class. I never imagined him breaking the rules. Ha, I've never seen you giving me a mad look in a while"

"This sounds like trouble, well what job was it?" Master Asked.

"The quest was lifting the curse on Gulana island" Mira replied.

"WHAT!" Shouted the Master.

"LIFTING THE CURSE OF GULANA ISLAND" Wakaba and Macao said at the same time.

"HAVE THAT LAST THEIR MINDS" Laki said.

"THEY ARE DUMMER THAN I THOUGHT" Bisca and Alzack said

"LAXUS, GO AND FETCH THEM AT ONCE" The Master Ordered.

"You must be joking, I got better things to do gramps, and besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is suppose to be taking care of themeselves. Am I right" Laxus replied.

"I DONT CARE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT NATSU, GOKU IS STILL IN JAIL AND ERZA HASNT ARRIVE YET, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BRING HIM BACK BY FORCE" Master Yelled.

Gray stood up as he grasped both his fists saying, "Sorry Master I have to disagree with you. I will bring all of them back even if I have to drag him as an ice cube"

"Hmmmmm, ok Gray I'll give you the task, what ever you do just make sure they are back alive, they will face a punishment like no other" The Master said as gray had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right, he's just going get himself dragged along too, he's not strong enough to bring Natsu back" Laxus said.

"We will see about that, I'll prove you wrong Laxus" Gray said as he exited the guild.

"Do you think Gray will bring them back Master?" Mira asked.

"I'm not sure, but just in case, I'm going to head to the magic counsel and see if Goku can do something about this, if Erza arrives and Natsu isn't back here within Twenty-four hours, send her to retrieve them" Master replied.

"Yes Master" Mira said as The Master exited the guild.

In the Port town of Hargeon...

"Ah, brings back memories doesn't it, it seems like yesterday we meet here for the first time" Lucy said cheerfully.

"It practically was yesterday you don't have to get all light-headed" Natsu said.

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady" Happy said when he grabbed his mouth and looked the other way not noticing a angered Lucy.

Shaking it off, "well let's go find a boat that can take us to Gulana Island" Lucy said.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Natsu shouted approaching Lucy face to face.

"Forget the boat will ya, let's make a run for it and just swim their" Natsu said.

"And you say I'm crazy" Lucy replied.

"But let's think of it as our training session, I bet if Goku was here you wouldn't of turned it down" Natsu said.

"For your information, Goku wouldn't have us do something crazy like that, we don't even know where the island is, so I say we taking the boat" Lucy responded.

Approaching a sailor...

"No way am I taking you to Gulana island, not even for five million jewels" said the sailor as Natsu had a grin on his face.

Approaching another sailor...

"Are you crazy, you are just digging your own grave, ain't no way I'm taking this boat to Gulana Island" said the sailor as Natsu was becoming even more happier.

Approaching the last sailor in town...

"You aren't going to find a sailor that is going to take you to Gulana island. Pirates and Vikings don't even go to that island." Said the Sailor.

"Well it looks like we are swimming after all" Natsu said with a Huge grin.

"WE ARE NOT SWIMMING ALL THE WAY TO GULANA ISLAND" Lucy yelled.

"Found you" Gray said appearing behind Lucy and Natsu.

Jumping up and turning around, it was indeed Gray.

"Ahh, it's gray" Lucy said

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Master found out about your stupid scheme so he sent me to bring you back" Gray replied.

"Whhhhaaaatttt, why we are not in danger yet" Natsu said with a shocked expression.

"If you come back Master might not kick you out of the guild. Well maybe" Gray said.

"KICKED OUT OF THE GUILD!?" Lucy Screamed.

"I don't care, what ever it takes I'm going on this S-class quest" Natsu replied.

"Man you know that you are going on a quest way out of your league here, just come back home, if Erza finds out about this she's going flip" Gray said trying to scare Natsu to coming back.

"Gray you have to save me, I told them it was a terrible idea but they forced me to do it" Happy said as Gray had a face that expressed the terms yea right.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIER!" Lucy yelled.

"No way I'm going back, I got to prove my power to Erza so I'm doing this no matter what" Natsu said.

"Than what about Master Goku, he may not be too happy about this when he returns" Gray said.

"Sensei..."

"That's right, what do you think about the quest now" Gray said.

"Sensei would be more than happy if we took this quest, it would should him what we are capable of and put a smile on his face, I'm doing this quest" Natsu said.

"Master ordered me to bring you back to Fairy Tail, I will drag you back if I have to, don't make me hurt you buddy" Gray replied generating ice in his right hand.

"I'll like to see you try" Natsu responded generating Fire in his left hand.

"Using magic huh...pardon me but are you wizards?" The sailor asked catching everyone's attention.

"If it's true, have you come to lift the curse of the island?" Wondered the sailor.

"Yeah" Natsu said with a Hugh grin.

"Well, maybe..." Lucy replied.

"That's not going to happen pal" Gray said.

Taken a good look at them...

"Get in Quick" The sailor said.

"For real" Lucy said.

"Seriously" Natsu said.

"No way" barked Gray.

Natsu with a devilish grin on his face... kicked Gray in the face knocking him out cold.

Holding gray in his shoulders,"That takes care of things, we ready when you are sir" Natsu said.

"You sure we should bring him along" Lucy whispered.

"Are you crazy, we can't let him go back and tell the guild...cause the next person they will send is Erza" Natsu said as he and Lucy where shivering.

In the jail cell...

"I'll get you this time Goku" Darton said as he grasped his right hand.

"We will see about that" Goku replied as he grasped his left hand.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, HA"

Goku chooses rock, Darton chooses paper.

"Hahaha I win, paper beats rock" Darton said with a small chuckle.

"Ah man I thought sure I had this one" Goku responded with a confused but happy expression on his face.

"Well just like the saying, you snooze you lose" Darton said.

"Yeah...so Darton I was wondering...what happened back then that is causing you to attack innocent people, I don't know why but I'm sensing good inside of you" Goku said as Darton looked at Goku and then turned around to face the wall.

"It's a long story, you probably wouldn't understand anyways" Darton responded with a sad look on his face,

"Can you please share with me about your past?" Goku asked.

"Very well, it started in Age X774, I was a little kid around that time, I loved to see and be with animals, from big to small they all were very special to me. After a couple of months experiencing the wildlife. I return back to my village to only find rubble and ruins left from with I'm thinking a big war.

Flashback:

Darton's POV:

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I wondered as I looked around and only found broken down homes, large clouds of smoke, and people all around crying as if they lost someone close to them.

"GET HIM" said a voice behind me as I turned to see a group of guards with masked covering theirs eyes and nose grabbing me by the arms and legs preventing me from escaping.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as the gurads covered my eyes with cloth and tied me with rope as they threw me in what feels like a holding place as I could heard others beggining for their mother and father.

After ridding for hours, the guards removed the cloth from my eyes as I saw an unfinished tower. They took me inside and threw me in a empty cell as I was forced to work along with the other slaves to build a tower. After working for a long period of hours, I was sent back to my cell when I saw across from me a kind old man named Rob with 6 kids in a cell. There names were Erza, Millianna, Jellal, Shô, Wally, and Simon.

He was very kind to me as I along with the others often called him grandpa. Couple of days later, a flash of light appeared in my cell as I looked with awe when a boy with a tail wearing a orange top with blue plants appeared and crashed on the ground. He looked dead, but somehow he was still alive.

"Grandpa" I whispered getting his attention.

"Yes Darton my boy" he said as I showed him and the others the boy who suddenly appeared in my cell.

"Hmmm, where did he come from" Grandpa said.

I then responded, "I don't know how this happen or what's his name, but let's call him Monkey boy since he have a tail" I replied"

End of flashback.

"So that's why you called me monkey boy when I first encountered you" Goku said in his thinking position.

"That's right, but I didn't mind that since I thought it was cool" Darton said.

"So can you please continue" Goku replied as Darton nodded.

Flashback:

Darton's pov.

It's been days and weeks but still Monkey boy wouldn't wake up, we tried tickling him and everything but he still was out cold. It wasn't long before the guards came in and saw Monkey boy on the ground.

As they tried to take him, I tried my best to hold on but more guards came and attacked me at the same time. I lost my balance as I let go as the guards locked me up and took Monkey boy with him. My friends and I cried as we heard that the guards were going to launch him away. After the launch, Anger came upon me as It was now time to bust out of here. After spending months and almost years thinking up a way out of here with my friends, we now decided to escape.

Approaching Age X776, we failed trying to escape as we were caught by the guards. Wondering which one was the mastermind, Jellel confess that it was him even though it was me and Shô who came up with the idea. But they blamed Erza for the crisis as they took her away with me being filled with even more anger as they sent us back to the cells. It wasn't long before Erza returned with a wounded eye as she had it covered which filled me with even more rage. I started picking up great hearing abilities and smells. I could hear and smell where the guards are coming from miles and miles away before arriving. Long after that when the war of us slaves agianst the guards came to an end with grandpa sacrificing himself to save Erza. From a distance I heard Jellal telling Erza she could leave but if she told anyone about the construction of the tower of heaven, he would hurt her friends. I felt like my mind was going crazy as my teeth then became spiker and my eyes more deadly. From that day forward, I disliked the human race and attacked the humans, enslaving beasts to conquer cities one by one.

End of flashback.

"Wow, you must of went through a lot" Goku said as Darton couldn't hold back the tears much longer. Approaching The leader of all the beasts, Goku patted him on the back letting him no everything is going to be okay.

"Everything is going to be okay Darton, even though I'm not a human, don't take your anger out on innocent people" Goku said as Darton nodded while wiping the tears off his eyes.

Happy: Later on that day

Night time approached Earth Land as Goku and Darton both finished their last meal in which Goku wasn't fully satisfied.

"Ah man, just one plate, I'm still hungry" Goku said with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Goku, you said earlier today that you weren't a human" Darton said catching Goku's attention.

"Yeah I did, so what's your point?" Goku wondered.

"Well if I may ask, what species do you belong to?" Darton asked as Goku had a small smile on his face.

"Well Darton, I belong to the Saiyan race" Goku said.

"Saiyan... What's a Saiyan?" Asked Darton.

"A Saiyan or Saiyan's are know as warriors capable of destroying life as we know it if required the right amount of training. After each battle we grow stronger. It's kind of hard to explain really but I know that my race can transform into great apes, super saiyans, and later when required by five other pure hearted saiyans, super sayian god" Goku explained.

Sounds cool, mind showing it to me?" Darton asked.

"Well I can't transform into a ape, but I can show you the basic transformations" Goku said as Darton had a huge grin on his face.

"Ok, so usually when you turn into a super Saiyan your hair turns yellowish, but after being fused with godly ki, my hair now resembles light blue when I transform" Goku said as he grasped his hands and transformed into super Saiyan god super Saiyan resembling blue hair and a slightly muscle increase. Goku's aura was blue as is shined the whole cell.

Back to team Natsu...

The sailor showed Team Natsu his arm as it looked demonic from the curse of the island.

"Jeez what happened?" Asked Gray.

"Okay I'm freaking out now" Lucy said.

Natsu on the other hand felt sick to his stomach as he leaned over agianst the boat.

"It's from the curse of the island, I had to flee to search for powerful wizards like yourself for help in lifting the curse or all will be lost" said the sailor.

Back to Goku...

"Cool, are their more?" Darton asked.

"Of course, now this..." Transforming into super saiyan god super saiyan two as his hair was even more spiker while emitting golden lightning.

"This is known as a transformation that passes that of a super saiyan, or you can just call this super saiyan god super saiyan two" Goku said as Darton nodded.

Back to team Natsu...

"So what is that light up their in the peak of the island" Lucy said as everyone looked for a second but turned around to face the sailor but he disappeared.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"Wasn't he just standing right over there, how did he disappeared like that?" Gray wondered.

Back to Goku...

"And this is where the fun starts" Goku said clutching his hands even tighter as the crumbles of rock from the cells slowly levitated as the Saiyan was getting ready for his epic transformation.

"The fun starts?" Darton wondered.

"This unlike the others requires the energy from inside to be pushed out to activate it, if I were you I would hold on to something because it's about to get crazy in here" Goku said as Darton held on to the bars.

"I never tried this while being fused with godly ki since I never needed it, well let's see how this play" Thinking Goku in his mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screaming Goku to the top of his lungs as his power was causing the whole Earth to shake. Darton was felling like he was being pushed by powerful winds as he struggled to hold on. The building was shaking as the guards were fearing for their life. Goku's hair was slowly growing as his was pushing hard to achieve the third transformation.

Team Natsu...

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lucy Wondered as she felt like she was shaking along with the Earth.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW, IM TIED UP IN THESE ROPES" Gray Yelled.

Natsu on the other hand still felt sick.

Goku's power was causing huge waves to form as Gray looked up with a scared expression on his face.

"Ummm Lucy..." Gray said as Lucy looked and she too saw the humongous wave. Never before have they expreinced a wave so big.

"AHH WE ARE DOOMED" Lucy screamed,

"JUST KEEP CALM, WE WILL SURVIVE" Gray yelled.

Natsu on the other hand was looking down as he was feeling sick to find himself so high in a boat.

Lucy and Gray screamed as the wave hit them head on as they sunk in the ocean along with the boat.

Back to Goku...

"AHHHHHHH" screaming Goku as the walls were feeling as if they were closing in. After a minute or two, Goku finished as his hair was all the way down to his back. Resembling blue hair similar to that of the shining ice crystals at the ice kingdom.

Darton looked and never saw or witnessed power like this before in his life, Goku's body was glowing blue as his eyebrows disappeared.

"Sorry that took so much longer than the others, I usually would of had it packed down but I never done this before with godly ki, this is what I call, super saiyan god super saiyan three" Goku said with a deeper voice as Darton looked with awe.

"But it's a shame I won't need to use these transformations since my base form is already powerful enough as it is" Goku said as he reverted back into base form.

"That was so cool, your power is far greater than any foe I faced, no wonder I lost to you" Darton said.

"Hehehe, who knows, somewhere out there may be a power level stronger than me, I may be powerful, but there are still foes out their that could possibly teach me a thing or two" Goku said as he remembered something Beerus told him after their fight...

"I am the god of destruction of this Universe, there are 12 universe in total meaning 12 gods. Some say they found warriors even stronger than us" Beerus said as Goku chuckled while passing out.

"Well good night Goku, I'm never going to forget this experience" Darton said as he jumped in the top bed.

"Good night Darton, glad you enjoyed it" Goku replied as he laid in the lower bed and thought about his family and friends. Even wondering what Vegeta is up to which made him laughed a bit as the Saiyan warrior went off to sleep.

In a planet light years away from Earth Land.

"Holding what looks like a Cobra fifty-five feet long, Sagearra tossed it on the ground and blast it with purple ki blasts that obliterated the snake to nothing but dust.

"The power I picked up from my scounter, It couldn't be Kakorat or I'm just imagining things. No matter, just have to keep training, I will surpass him. The final battle between our races will soon come to past with me victorious" Sagearra said as she flew into space and blew up the planet with a simple ki blast before heading to the next one.

* * *

 **Well that ends this chapter, the next chapter will arrive soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery of Deliora

**Hellooooo guys.**

 **I'm back with another exciting chapter.**

 **Wow there's only one month left after this one before we reach the new year so I decided to add a exciting sneak peak for "The Battle For Fairy Tail Arc". I'm also going to take this time to give a little information on the story. So let's start.**

 **1: Goku will teach Natsu and Gajeel the fusion dance as the two of them reminds him of the rivalry with Vegeta since Natsu and Gajeel are dragon slayers and will fuse to become a greater dragon slayer.**

 **2: Goku's fifth form is going to be the dragonballs merged with godly ki so it's going to be awesome.**

 **3: In the Edolas arc, Edolas Goku will be fused with the shadow dragon balls so there fight will be epic.**

 **So in the arc I'm creating "Days of Future Fairies" I am having chills just thinking about it. It's going to be one amazing arc including the gods of destruction as Goku and Vegeta will achieve a new type of fusion.**

 **Here goes Chapter 7...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Happy: Discovery of Deliora**

On Gulana island, it was a peaceful morning as Team Natsu made it on the island completely unharmed.

"Looks like we made it you guys" Natsu said with a big grin.

"We were lucky that wave washed us on shore" Lucy said.

"Well I wouldn't call it lucky" Gray replies to Lucy.

"But I wondered what happened to the guy who brought us here, he vanished after telling us about the island being cursed" Lucy wondered

"Who cares, LETS FORGET ABOUT HIM NOW AND GO EXPLORING!" Natsu said with excitement.

Happy: "AYE"

"You mean to tell me you guys been here for 30 seconds and already forgot about the mission?" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it, let's explore while we do the mission it will be a lot of fun" Natsu replies as Lucy gave Natsu the death glare.

Lucy grabbing the mission request, "Ok let's see here..., after doing research it seems that there is only one village on the entire Island so the Chief is the one who mainly sent this request so I guess we need to try and search for him"

"Not so fast" Gray said after taking a breather as he stood up and blew out some air.

"Don't even try it Gray, our boat is destroyed so we can't even make it back to the guild if we changed our minds" Natsu said

"You're right, so I've been deciding ever since you three tied me up to come along with you" Gray replies to Natsu as they have shocked expressions on their faces.

"There is no way I'll let you two clowns become S-class wizards before I do. And if you were kicked out of the guild it would possibly be boring. Gramps would be pretty mad at us but if we all managed to pull it off he won't be mad at us forever" Gray said as Natsu had a smirk on his face with happy and Lucy both having cheerful expressions on their faces.

"Well, what are we waiting for... Let's do it" Gray said with a smirk.

"YEAH" they all shouted as they were beginning there adventure.

In the jail cell...

"Wow, you can exactly do that" Goku said as Darton nodded with a smile.

"Yep, as one of my magic powers I can create a image showing any person, place or thing, that's what I do before destroying cit... I mean"

"No need I know what you meant, so can we try it out?" Goku asked.

"Sure, your not a human so it would work fine with you, just tell the image who or what you want to see" Darton said as he held both of his hands out and pointed them towards the wall. It wasn't long before it became a image almost like a Screen.

"That's awesome, now let's see here, locate Master Makarov" Goku said as the Master appeared in a screen behind the cell bars.

"GOKU!" Makarov Shouted.

"Huh, I didn't know it could see me?" Goku said confused.

"Ummm Goku, look over that" Darton said pointing at the bars.

Turning around and seeing the Master, Goku said, "AH Master Makarov, what brings you here..."

"You are still locked up in jail I see, oh yeah... NATSU, LUCY, AND HAPPY TOOK AN S-CLASS QUEST AND ARE HEADED FOR GULANA ISLAND!" Master shouted.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Goku said.

"I know, they are in grave danger..."

"What is an S-Class quest?" Goku asked as the master and Darton did the anime fall.

"I've never told you about them have I..." Said Makarav

Goku while scratching his head replied,"Now that you mention it, I've never heard of it"

Makarov: "Well..."

After explaining to Goku what are S-class quests and S-class wizards...

"This Is Terrible" Goku said as he looked disappointed.

"Yes, Natsu and the others are in grave danger..."

"They went without me..." Goku said as Makarov and Darton once again did the anime fall.

"GOKU THIS IS NI TIME FOR GAMES" Makarov shouted as Goku covered his ears.

"Ehehe sorry, but there's nothing I can do unless I be released from the magic counsel and I have to spend two more nights here..." Goku said as Makarov's eyes widen.

"Alright Goku, I'll be happy to tell the others you are doing well. But soon as you are release don't do anything that will end you back up in here..." Makarov said as Goku let in a small chuckle while rubbing his head.

Happy: Later that day...

Night time approaches on the island as Team Natsu discovers a keep out sign.

Gray: "Well this must be the villiage, now what..."

Natsu: "Man look at this gate it's huge, when they say keep out they aren't messing around..."

Lucy: "ANYONE THERE? WE CAME HERE TO RESCUE YOU!?"

After a moment of silence with no answer, Natsu decides they should break it down which Lucy definitely goes agianst Natsu's crazy idea.

"WHO GOES THERE" Yelled the guards of the villiage high up on top of the gate.

Lucy: "WIZARDS FROM FAIRY TAIL HERE RESPONDING TO YOUR REQUEST"

Guards: "OH YEAH, WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US WHEN YOU ACCEPTED THE REQUEST"

"Ummm...you see" Lucy says.

"It probably was just a simple mixed up with the papers of course..." Gray finished.

"OH YEAH, THEN SHOW ME YOUR EMBLEMS RIGHT NOW" yelled the guards.

Natsu revealed his Emblem on right upper arm

Happy revealed his Emblem on his back.

Lucy revealed her Emblem on her right hand.

Gray revealed the Emblem on his right chest.

It wasn't long before the gate open revealing the villagers wearing robes with Indian symbols on them.

"I am Moka the village chief, on the behalf of the people in this village we welcome thee, don't criticize but we are in need of help, now my people..." Moka said as the villiagiers removed their robes to reveal parts of their body looking more demonic. The Chief revealing his right arm to team Natsu from being cursed as they were shocked.

"Just like the man on the boat" Gray said

"WOW! your sun burned?" Natsu said as the cheif was telling them how everyone in the island suffered because of the curse of the island. Even the animals weren't being spared.

At the the jail cell...

"WHOA just look at those people, it must be a hard life for them" Goku said as he saw on the screen the villagers body parts from the result of the curse as Darton thought it was cool. On the screen as the Chief was explaining to team Natsu that the island used to shine as beautiful as the moon, but several years later the moon started to turn purple as it brought upon the curse on the island. The moon high up in the sky was then turning purple as the villagers whole bodies were morphing into demons. Natsu found this to be cool while Lucy and the others didn't quite feel the same way.

"Please you must destroy the moon, it's the only way of lifting the curse from the island" The Chied said as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were kinda shocked by this request.

Inside their hut...

"Destroy the moon huh, how many punches you think it's going to take?" Natsu asked

"Natsu, the strongest wizards in Fiore isn't capable of destroying the moon..." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Master Goku is unbelievable strong but to say he could destroy the moon it's impossible" Gray said.

In the Jail cell...

Floating in Goku's right hand a small blue energy ball, "with just a simple ki blast I can destroy the moon..." Goku thought to himself as he looked up at the moon.

"But still, something isn't right about this" Goku said as the ki ball vanished.

Back to team Natsu...

"I don't care what ya do but I'm going rest for the night" Gray said as he was taking his clothes off revealing his boxers.

"Yeah me too I'm beat" Natsu said as he did a small stretch.

"Well I guess I can rest too, I'm feeling a pretty tired..." Lucy replies as three lay down in the small bed they made to get some sleep.

Natsu and Gray were snoring loudly but Natsu seems like he was winning as poor Lucy couldn't sleep with all the loud noise.

Goku didn't mind the loud noises as he was sleeping in the bottom bed peacefully. Darton on the other hand couldn't take it anymore as he shut off the screen to reveal the wall.

"You humans snore too loud" Darton said before falling asleep.

* * *

Day 4: 7:48 a.m

"It's so early, let's get some more sleep" Natsu said.

"Yeah I usually don't wake up this early..." Gray replies as he his eyelids felt heavy.

"No way, the two of you kept me up all night and you don't see me complaining, so stop whining like babies and let's move" Lucy said.

Alrighttttttt"' Natsu, Gray, and Happy said as they still felt like getting one more nap.

"Gate of the clock, I summon... HOROLOGIUM" Lucy said as the walking clock suddenly appeared.

"The time is 7:48" said the talking clock.

After walking for a long period of time...

"Of course we can't Natsu... Imagine what would happen if the moon was gone" Gray said.

"Your right, the tides would be messed up and there won't be no light when night time approaches" Natsu replies to Gray.

"Will you two be quiet, there's no doubt about it, we can't destroy the moon so we must find another way to lift the curse. She says impatiently" Said Horologium.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you walk on your own?" Natsu asked.

"I was also wondering the same thing, does summoning your spirits makes you lazy, Master Goku wouldn't be too happy about this if he saw you like this. He might make you an extra lap" Gray said.

"Listen guys, I'm scared. I don't know what is crawling or what we will get ourselves into next. And besides its not like he can see us anyways. She says in a nervous manner" Said Horologium.

In the jail cell...

Watching the screen and seeing along with hearing what Lucy was saying, Darton couldn't help but laugh saying, "

Hahaha, don't be too hard on her Goku" as the Saiyan warrior was thinking of a perfect training session for her.

Back to Team Natsu...

Hearing huge foot steps approaching them...

"What in the world was that?" Natsu said as they turned shocked to notice a gigantic rat.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING?!" Natsu Screamed.

"HE's GIGANTIC?!" Gray Shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TAKE CARE OF HIM YOU GUYS! She screams" Said Horologium.

"ICE MAKE SHEILD" Gray said blocking them from the rodent's attack as it then brought forth a deadly smell that sent the clock back into the spirit world as Lucy was exposed to the horrible smell.

"GET UP NATSU" Gray said as the fire dragon slayer collapsed after taking in that terrible smell.

"LETS RUN YOU GUYS!" Natsu screamed as they tried to dodge the rodents attack.

Finding this to be the right time to attack as the Rodent was chasing them.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR" Gray said as the ground was becoming solid ice which caused the Rodent to trip and hit the ground hard.

"Over there..." Lucy said while pointing to a temple with a moon shape on it.

"We can hide their while we have the chance" Lucy said.

"We should kick its but while we have the chance" Natsu replies as the dragon slayer and Ice Mage goes after the rodent as Lucy becomes clueless.

Arriving in the Temple of Moon...

"Man look how broken down this place is..." Natsu said as they see huge chucks of cement from the walls on the ground along with many large cracks.

"Wonder how old this place is..." Gray said

Natsu looking on the wall as he notice strange symbols he asked,"hey what are these?"

Gray answered the Dragon Slayer by saying,"those must be moons, clearly it makes a lot of sense why Gulana used to be called the island of the Moon"

"The island cursed and moon symbols, they must be clues to what is really going on".

"Man this place really is a wreck, even the floors don't look safe to walk on" Natsu said while stomping on the ground.

"Well if the floor isn't are safe than why are you stomping on it" Said Lucy as the floor than cracked open as Team Natsu were falling underneath the temple.

In the jail cell...

"Oh no, this dosen't look good..." Goku said watching from the screen.

"Don't worry about it Goku they will be fine" Darton replies.

"In Goku's mind, "I hope they are ok, but this could also be considered a training exercise as well... in durability"

Back to team Natsu...

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled as they landed hard in a secret cave, the sound of the crash could be heard all throughout the island.

"Is everyone okay?" Natsu asked as he move the the crumbled rocks off him.

"I would have been a whole light better if you haven't stomped on the floor" Lucy replies in an angered tone.

"Here's a thought for you Natsu, maybe if you watch out for your surrounds and think first before you act, maybe you wouldn't be causing so much darn destruction" Gray responds in an angered tone.

In the jail cell...

"They survived with no bruises either, I guess I underestimated them..." Goku said

"Oh please, they just got lucky" Darton replies as they continued watching the magic screen.

Back to team Natsu...

"That's a long way up... Happy you think you can fly us back on top?" Lucy asked

"No...I'm sorry" Happy replies.

"No need to be sorry Happy, it's all flame brain's fault we crashed down here, but still we are underneath the temple." Gray said.

"Wow we are in a secret cave, this is so cool lets go just it out guys" Natsu said.

"Darn WILL YOU STOP RUNNING AROUND HERE LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!?" Gray yelled as they soon catches up to him and were also shocked to see a huge demon covered in ice. But Gray seemed more shocked the most.

No it's Deliora, how is this possible. HOW DID IN THE WORLD DID HE GET ON GULANA ISLAND!" Gray yelled as he felt his heart in his chest beating faster as sweat was coming down his face.

"You mean you who that is" Natsu said as Lucy walked up to Gray telling him to calm down.

After Gray calmed some of his nerves down, Lucy then asked him, "Do you mind telling us about it?"

"He is Deliora, the demon of destruction" Gray said.

"Demon of destruction?" Natsu responded.

"Destruction he says" said Happy.

"But why is he here, It doesn't even make any sense" Gray said when suddenly they heard footsteps.

Hiding, they soon discovered Yuka, Toby, and Sherry discussing about hearing intruders and could upset the cold emperor. It wasn't long before happy threw a rock in the opposite direction to distract them while the rest of team Natsu come out of hiding.

"Nice Job Happy" Lucy said quietly.

"Aye" happy replies.

"Come on, it was the perfect time to grab them and get answers from them, even if we had to beat it out of them" Natsu said.

"Not yet Natsu, we first have to do some detective work" Lucy replies.

"Man this job just gets more complicated" Natsu said as he had his arms folded.

"I know right, who is this cold emperor guy, sounds pretty scary" Happy whispered to Natsu.

In the jell cell...

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, DO YOU SEE THAT GOKU?!" Darton yelled.

"YIKES THAT THING IS HUGE, HE SURE MUST BE EATING HIS VEGETABLES!?" Goku replies.

Back to team Natsu...

"My Master Ur sacrificed herself to seal the demon away. But what is it doing here..." Gray wondered.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the curse on Gulana Island?".

"What would it matter if it was the case, I wouldn't be surprise cause that thing is still alive" Gray replies as Natsu seems happy about this.

"Cool, give me a go at it that dosen't scare me" Natsu said as he feels fired up.

"You know, brutal force isn't always the key to solving things..." Lucy said.

"Nonsense, a little fire should do the trick..." Natsu replies to Lucy when he was then punched in the face by Gray as the fire dragon slayer fell to the ground.

Happy looked surprised as Lucy didn't quite show the same expression as she figured it wasn't the first time he has done that".

"Hey Gray what's the big deal, why you hit me?" Natsu asked.

"So you know what will happen if you was to possibly melt the ice, Deliora would be revived. There's no way we would stand a chance against him..." Gray said as he looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"Are you ok Gray?" Lucy asks him.

"OH COME ON LUCY, I WAS THE ONE HIT FOR NOTHING, WATCH YOUR TEMPER GRAY!" Natsu yells.

"Many years ago when I was a kid, My Master Ur cast a spell called Ice shell on this demon covering it with powerful ice magic. It's so strong that no fire magic nor the flames form the center of Earth Land can melt it. But if they know that then why would they bring it here..." Gray wondered.

"Well it sounds to me that they might of brought it here to melt it somehow" Lucy replies.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO A THING LIKE THAT" Gray yells as Lucy apologies a little scared saying, "Sorry I have no clue..."

"I Just don't get it, why in the world would they bring Deliora here..." Gray wonders as Natsu looks at the demon with his arms crossed identify that there needs to be answers one way or another.

"Let's go find those guys, they must know something about it" Natsu said.

"Yeah...ok" Lucy says when Gray replies "no" catching their attention.

"We going stay right here and wait for the moon to come out" Gray said

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON. Let's forget about guys I'll die from Boredom if we have to wait that long" Natsu said as the rest of team Natsu ignored him

"But what does the moon have to do with this?" Lucy asked.

"Call me crazy but I think the curse on the island and Gulana Island and Deliora are connected somehow. And if you listened carefully they said something about collecting moon light" Gray said.

"I guess you are right Gray cause I heard them said it too, well it looks like waiting till night falls is the only choice" Lucy said as Natsu wasn't really looking forward to it.

"IM NOT WAITING THAT LONG, WE GOT WORK TO DO" Natsu screamed as he fell asleep.

"Well that was easy..." Lucy said

"Aye" happy replies.

Gray on the other hand was seating close to the ice having his back turned from the others as he was thinking of the times when he was first starting his training with UR as heavy snowfall was pouring down.

Lucy was feeling kinda of bored till she thought of an idea. Pulling one of her keys out she says, "GATE OF THE LYRE, I SUMMON, LYRA" when suddenly Lyra appears with her harp and wings.

"Hi Lucy it's been so long. Why haven't you been calling me, I would love to help you out too" says Lyra.

"Hi Lyra, and you told me you were only available three days a month remember..." Lucy replies as Lyra becomes speechless.

"Umm... are you sure about that" Lyra says as Happy thinks of her as a weirdo.

"So what you want to hear me sang, anything on your mind" Lyra said.

"Nope, anything you want. Be my guess" Lucy replies.

"K, I know a song you will treasure Lucy" Lyra said.

"Lyra has a beautiful voice" Lucy said the team Natsu as they were open to hear a song from the celestial spirit.

As Lyra was singing, Natsu smiled while he was sleeping as Gray was thinking about the times he spent with Ur when he was younger as he was first learning how to use ice magic. It wasn't long before a tear fell from his left eye as everyone except for Natsu was noticing.

"You ok over there Gray?" Lucy asks with concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Gray responded.

"It sounds that he was upset to me" Happy said.

"Well her music can relate to others feelings, maybe we should try something a little more upbeat Lyra" Lucy said.

"Why you didn't say that in the first place" Lyra replies.

In the jail cell...

"Her music was so beautiful..." Darton said as tears were forming in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Goku said as he wiped a tear from his right eye.

Happy: Later that day

The whole cave was shaking as Lucy woke up from her sleep to notice a loud noise as Natsu woke up thinking if night time has come.

Suddenly beam of purple light shined on the ice from the ceiling.

"IS THAT A BEAM OF LIGHT?!" Lucy wonders.

"Wow it's shining down from the ceiling" Natsu said.

"But why is it purple, it must be the moon light" Gray said while happy was becoming scared.

"Let's go, we must find out where that light is coming from" Gray said as Natsu and Lucy nodded as they ran up a long stack of stairs to eventually appear outside the temple to notice a group of people wearing dark robes chanting spells as they were collecting the light from the moon.

As team Natsu were wondering what is really going on, Lyra appears to their surprise as she says,"It seems clear now, they are using the moon drip spell to melt the ice"

"WHAT!? That Ice cannot be melted, there's no source of magic that can do that" Gray said.

"Hate to crash your party but the Moon Drip spell can break any spell known to man. It won't be long before the creature inside the ice becomes release..." Lyra replies.

"Darn they don't know what they are getting themselves into..." Gray said.

"I also think the curse of the island is actually the side effects of the moon drip spell. Their villagers poor bodies may just be exposed to too much of it" Lyra said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's make them pa..." Before Natsu could finish, *pow* he got hit in the face by an elbow from Lucy as fell to the ground.

"Shhh someone's coming" she said as it revealed the cold emperor along with Yuka, Toby, and Sherry. After hearing the report from them that the intruders were no where to be found, he then asked them if Deliora been released yet to hear the report that he should be released today or tomorrow by Sherry.

"Good, if you spot the intruders then kill them, I don't want them in my way of bringing back Deliora" the cold emperor said as Gray was thinking of the place and time where he heard his voice before.

"It could be the villiagers, they may have being spotting us" Yuka said.

"Than take care of their village. It's a shame that this must happen, but I can't result in anyone trying to interfere in my plans" The cold emperor said shocking team Natsu since they were the intruders.

Natsu then made his appearance as he blew out fire in the sky saying, "IT'S NOT THE VILLIAGERS, WE ARE THE ONES YOU AFTER SO FIGHT US FIRST YOU COWARDS!" Natsu screamed as the cold emperor and the gang turned their attentions toward team Natsu.

"Jeez I guess there's no turning around now, way to go Natsu..." Lucy said

"Those are fairy tail wizards" Sherry said as she noticed their emblems.

"Those villiagers most of sent them a request" Yuka said.

"Don't worry about them, just go focus on destroying the village" The cold emperor said shocking team Natsu

"Nooooo..." Lucy said.

"But why?" Natsu asked.

"Anyone who stands in my way troublesome or not is my enemy" The cold emperor said making Natsu and Gray Furious as they charged for him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Natsu yelled.

"THIS MADNESS STOPS NOW" Gray yelled as he slammed both of his fists on the ground creating a spiky Ice floor that was heading straight for the emperor and his gang. Seeing this, the Emperor jumped high up in the air and with one hand slammed on the ground, he created a spiky icy floor that connected with Gray's as both of their attacks collapsed with one another.

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed.

"He's an Ice wizard too" Happy said.

In the Jail cell...

"Incredible, Gray and the emperor seems evenly matched. But still something don't seem right, stay focus Gray" Goku said as he was watching from the magical screen created by Darton.

"LYON!" Gray yelled as Lucy and Natsu were surprised that Gray actually knows the guy.

"How could you Lyon, do you have any idea what you doing" Gray said.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while now haven't it" Lyon said as Lucy and Happy were surprise that they meet before.

"Why in the world would you bring back Deliora?" Gray asked.

"Well to think that you would be one of the Wizards to bring peace back to this poor island, but didn't know you would run into me. Or could this just be a simply miss understanding, but still it wouldn't bother me either way" Lyon said.

"Miss understand sir..." Yuka said.

"Go now and do what you told, I will handle them on my own" Lyon said as the three suddenly left to destroy the villiage.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled as he was going after Lyon.

"NATSU WAIT, YOU FOOL DONT GO NEAR HIM" Gray Screamed as Lyon with his left hand used his ice magic to create powerful ice winds that was shooting Icey spikes throughout Natsu's body.

"Happy, grab Lucy and get her out of here" Gray ordered.

"Aye" happy said as he grabbed Lucy and flew them away from the fight that was getting ready to take place.

Shooting Icey spikes at Lyon, the cold emperor immediately created an Ice barrier that destroyed Gray's ice.

"WHAT NO I CANT MOVE!" Natsu said as the ice around his body frozed as his head, arms, and feat was all that remains unfrozen.

As Lucy and happy were safely unharmed as they were constantly flying away from the fight, Lyon seemed unhappy about this as he said, "You distracted me long enough to allow the girl and the cat to escape, not bad but also that was a foul move, there's no way does two can stop my minions"

"Don't underestimate the power of fairy tail wizards, NOW!..." Before Natsu could finish, Gray kicked the ice ball surrounding Natsu as he was rolling at a fast pace away from the two ice mages.

"Hey, what's the deal Gray" Natsu said as he found himself unable to stop.

"Come now Gray wasn't he one of your allies" Lyon said.

"You know darn well that with one simply spell you can blow up the ice with him with it" Gray replies.

"Choosing to save him by sending him outside the range of magic, what a clever move Gray" Lyon said

"I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TRYING TO PULL THIS SUPERIOR ACT WITH ME LYON, CAUSE YOU KNOW DARN WELL YOU NOT! We aren't Ur's students anymore" Gray replies in an angry tone.

I am fully aware of that Gray, painfully aware that are beloved teacher isn't of this world anymore" Lyon said as he removed the mask from his face.

"You and I both know that her final act was sealing that monster away. Are you so careless that you would really try to put an end to our master's legacy" Gray replies.

"Don't stress yourself, you and I both know that you killed Ur" Lyon said as Gray was speechless.

"And yet you don't seem to feel in guilt behind that, how cruel. Let me teach you a lesson you sure won't forget Gray" Lyon said as the two had a stare off.

On a pirate boat many miles away...

The captain was the only one who was spared as the rest were knocked out by the Titania.

While stirring the boat, "Why do you want to go to Gulana Island, it's really scary argggg" the Captain said.

"Just shut it and keep stirring" Erza said as Captain's crew were starting to wake up.

"My lady, if you drop us off somewhere you can have the boat, please don't force us to go to Gulana Island. I heard that island is curse and anyone who steps on it becomes cursed as well" the captain replies.

"Then I'll take that chance" Erza said shocking the captain.

"BUT WHY YOU HAVE TO GO THERE?!" the captain asked.

"When rules are broken, the guilty must be punished. That is all I am telling you so don't deny it" Erza said as everyone on the boat then decided to be on her team.

In the Jail cell...

"Darn!" Goku said as he looked a little upset.

"Something wrong Goku?" Darton wondered as he looked confused.

Goku looked at Darton for a couple of seconds but then turned his attention back to the battle.

In the Saiyan's mind...

"Darn, Gray isn't focusing. Lyon's magic power is steady risen as I sense that Gray is blaming himself for the loss of his previous Master. Please try to stay alive Gray, very soon I'll be on my way" Goku said as he could only watch the magic screen as there was nothing else he could do unless he is release by the magic counsel.

Will Goku make it in time or will team Natsu fail...

Find out in the next chapter of the Adventures of A Saiyan.

* * *

 **Well that ends this chapter, here's the sneak peak:**

dragonball z -unoffical super saiyan god goku theme (The Enigma TNG) playing:

 **BATTLE**

Goku: "I've fought against many powerful warriors..."

 **OF**

Goku: "Buu, Cell, Omega Shenron. Each one capable of destroying the entire universe..."

 **Fairy Tail**

Goku: "I couldn't believe my eyes, she looked a lot like Freiza, her looks, shape, and tail everything alike. But her power, non like I felt before...

 **The confrontion:**

"NO... FREIZAAAA!?" Goku growled angrily as he ki sky rocket when he saw Sagearra emerge from the smoke.

Ah, so we meet at last Kakorat" Sagearra said as she flew down to the ground and appeared face to face with the Saiyan warrior.

In Goku's mind...

"Darn, she or it looks a lot like freiza, but the power I'm sensing is far beyond his when we fought on Earth. This could be dangerous.

 **Battle:**

Goku and Sagearra final form clashed as they were going back and forth throwing punches and kicks at one another.

Moving from one place to another, they caused powerful shock waves with each blow as the Earth was shaking in fear.

Grabbing each other's fist. Both Goku and Sagearra were charging up their ki as it lead to an explosion of energy.

The entire forest now appeared as a giant Crater.

Dammit, her power is incredible. I Better be more careful or I could be toast" Goku thought in his mind as he turned around to then be faced to a hand by Sagearra as it was generating a purple energy blast.

"HOLD ON, TIME OUT" Bursted out Goku as Sagearra had a evil smirk on her face.

"Time in" Sagearra replies as she shot the blast and caused a powerful explosion that could be seen and heard in space itself.

Back at Fairytail...

"Wow, THATS SO COOL" Natsu screamed with excitment.

"Amazing, just screaming alone can cause a disturbance on the planet, but now we must focus on getting pass this magic barrier and finding Laxus at all cost"

"I got an idea" Natsu said as the master was shocked that Natsu could even think.

"Well, go on let's hear it Natsu..." Makorav said.

"Hehehe" chuckled Natsu as he held his fingers and put them on his forehead.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gajeel yelled as he hit Natsu in the back of the head with a iron fist.

Natsu: "IF IT WORKED FOR GOKU IT CAN WORK FOR US"

Gajeel: "GOKU DIDN'T EVEN TEACH US THAT TECHNIQUE, SO FOR YOUR INFORMATION TRY NOT TO BE SO IGNORANT AT TIMES"

Natsu: "DO YOU WANT TO GO IRON BREATH"(having his left hand on fire)

Gajeel: "ILL CRUSH YOU THIS TIME"(his right hand turning into iron).

"Kids these days, what went wrong" Makorav said while shaking his head.

 **New characters:**

 **Black Hood:**

After seeing Juvia and Elfman hurt really bad by freed, enraged he requiped into his bat armor and appeared next to Mirajane in her Satan Soul Form to join in the battle against Freed.

"Who are you, are you with them?" Mira asked as she looked angry.

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt" The mysterious fellow answered as he turned his intentions back to Freed.

"What...I don't think I ever seen you before...but I would be more than happy to take the both of you down" Freed said.

"Well well, Freed Justine of the Thunder god tribe I presume? Glad we can meet face to face, for I'm known as the Black Hood"

 **Magma Empress:**

"Attack my babies!" Bickslow ordered as the dolls were chasing after Lucy.

"YIKES!" Lucy said as suddenly before they had a chance to read her, they were burned and turned to ashes.

"MY BABIES!" Bickslow screamed.

"But how..." Looking beside her she saw a girl wearing a brown cloak as her face was hidden.

"What, who are you and what are you doing interfering, that's not in the rules" Bickslow said

"That is known of your concern, but I am known as the Magma Empress" she said as Lucy was remembering where she heard that name before.

 **Blizzard Empress:**

"Erza, you don't deserve the right to be called Titania, after your defeat I would be more than happy take the title" Evergreen said.

"If you want to fight so badly then let's rumble, but when I win turn them back to normal" Erza said when she noticed a girl with brown cloak covering her face steady approaching her.

"Can I help you...?" Erza asked as Evergreen found this as as a perfect time to attack.

"Machine gun...leprechaun" Evergreen said as needles were shooting at Erza and the girl.

Spotting this, the girl breathed in a lot of air and then blew out of her mouth cold air. The needles were moving slower and slower until they frozen completely.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Evergreen shouted.

"Amazing, who are you?" Erza asked.

"I am known as the Blizzard Empress, but we have some unfinished business to take care of" she said as Erza then turned her attention back to Evergreen, bringing forth a sword in her hand.

 **The Black Hood Agian:**

"You think the two of you got a chance against me, I won't even break a sweat" Laxus said as Natsu and Gajeel entered their fighting stance.

Suddenly a black fog like mist appeared as the dragon slayers watched with a confuse expression on their faces. The fog then seized as the Black Hood appeared.

"It's you!" Gajeel said

"Just great, having Gajeel help me fight Laxus was bad enough, but a third person is even worse" Natsu said as Gajeel gave him a death glare.

"Well, if it isn't the son of Igneel, nice meeting you here, same goes for you Gajeel, still upset after the beating I gave you" The Black Hood said as Gajeel was becoming pissed.

"Who are you and how do you know about my dad?" Natsu asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's teach the Lightning boy here a lesson" The Black Hood said as he requip into his crystal armor.

"Really, let's see if you big talk after all" Laxus said as he found himself fighting 3 powerful mages at one time.

Hidden Form:

"I'm surprised your strength is matching up to mine. I guess I'm going have to use my hidden transformation" Sagearra said.

"What, you mean you have another transformation?" Goku with small bruises wondered as it could lead to nothing but trouble.

"You sound startled, now witness the powers of a true tyrant" Sagearra said as she grasped her hands so hard that blood was dripping down. Bursting out a lot of energy, her golden aura was becoming bigger and bigger as it then was turning silver.

"This could be interesting..." Thinking Goku while descending to the ground.

 **Who will win...**

 **Will it be the Saiyan warrior Goku, or the tyrant Sagearra.**

 **Arriving in 2016: Battle For Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **That ends the sneak peak. If I get good reviews on this I might add more sneak peaks in future arcs and defiantly the "Days of Future Fairies Arc".**

 **See you all soon.**


End file.
